An alternate universes series
by ForeveristCloisJenry
Summary: Being immortal can lead you to all sorts of unexpected...Universes.
1. The other side of the mirror

_So a quick summary to what I'm going to do exactly. I opened it as a series because of the main theme, so instead of writing three different stories aside, I've decided to put all in one. Anyway, so as you guessed it's a series regarding alternate universes (I know it can sound silly but tbh because of Henry's immortality the show itself is already kind of fantastic so yeah, plus it's just fiction so, and in most shows when someone has a special condition or power they always end up traveling through other dimensions in one way or another, lol). There will be three of them (for now, maybe I would be adding more later but right now, it will be three). Since I can't make anything short, most of them will have multiple chapters story. So that's it. Not spoiling anything ;) I'll let you read to discover._

 _Hope you'll enjoy._

* * *

 **The other side of the mirror**

Henry was just finishing brushing his teeth and washing his face off. It has been a long day at work but quite nice. They solved the case they have been working on for a while now and they all ended up at McSorley to have a drink before Jo dropped him home and wished him good night with one of the brightest smiles he ever saw.

He sighed. Maybe it was about time to ask her out for a date and come clean with her. They've been dancing around each other long enough now.

He switched off the lights from the main bathroom and walked to his bedroom and crossed paths with Abe, apparently not ready to go to bed. He raised a brow.

\- Abraham! Where are you going so late at night?

Abe scratched the back of his head and awkwardly smiled

\- Hi Pops! Erm. Jerry and Co invited me over a for a poker evening… Do you mind if I go?

Henry smiled. His son was obviously having more fun than he was. Then he saw the time in the living-room clock and frowned.

\- Oh… I haven't realized it wasn't even 10 pm yet – he brushed his face – I must be exhausted.

Abe softly scoffed

\- Well, it's not exactly a surprise. You and your bunch of friends had quite a tough case. So, don't wait up Pops. I'll be home late and in case I'm not coming home until late tomorrow morning, could you open the shop, please? I know you have to go to the OCME but since…

Henry raised a hand, still smiling

\- It's quite alright Abe! You can go, I'll take care of everything if you're not back by later tomorrow. I can show up later for work, they won't mind and I'll give a call to Jo and Lucas if needed.

They shared a hug and wished each other a good night. Henry watched his son leave and headed for his bedroom. Somehow, he was still worried about his 70 years old son. Couldn't help it. He was still his father.

He crashed himself on his bed and let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

Tough week, indeed. He removed his watch from his pocket and dropped it on his nightstand, next to one of Abigail's picture and one from Jo as well. A pic he had taken with his old Polaroid, while she was having dinner with them one of these days and she was just simply gorgeous. She was the one who told him to keep the picture and he just added it to Abigail's frame and couldn't help but grin every time he was looking at two of the most important women in his very long life.

Exhaustion got the best of him and he quickly drifted off to sleep.

 **###**

He abruptly woke up when he realized he slept through his alarm, which never happened in the 200 years he has been immortal. He quickly got up to use the bathroom he had in his room but he bumped into a wall. He rubbed his forehead and looked at the wall in front of him.

\- What the?

He looked all over him. Was he that tired last night he forgot his bed wasn't standing at the same side it always was? When did he move all the furniture in the room anyway?

He shook his head, he didn't have time to think about it, and bumping into a wall wasn't exactly the best way to wake up.

He crossed the room and was ready to take a shower when something else was off. Both the shower and toilets were standing on the opposite side he was used to.

\- Why is everything so strange this morning?

He still didn't mind it and stepped into lukewarm water, just enough to wake him up so maybe he would be able to think clearer.

He put his clothes on and made his way downstairs. It was awfully quiet. Abe had warned him he probably wouldn't get home until later that morning so he just went ahead to open the shop but remained dumbfounded when he stepped in… Something else was off. So much dust all over the antiques, so much he was ready to pass out. What the hell was all that? Did someone break in and pranked them?

He walked to the phone to give a call to Jo but the phone was completely off the hook. Henry put it back on it and plugged it but when he tried, there was no tone. Nothing at all, blank.

Their landline seemed like it has been cut. Someone was definitely tricking them. Could it be Adam? But it wasn't possible, Henry knew it wasn't. The last time he had visited Bellevue, they had told him he wasn't going to wake up anytime soon or showing signs indicating he would be. No one knew for how long he was going to remain in that state and the more it was going, the less they were giving him chances to wake up from it.

Henry sighed and tried to remake the events from last night. Jo had dropped him home, he had dinner with Abe, they did the dishes and he went upstairs to wash his face and brush his teeth. Abe had told him he would come home late, he went to bed and this morning, everything seemed completely different, like he went through a mirror.

He had to pinch himself to check if he wasn't dreaming but it appeared it was all real.

He wanted to eat breakfast but there was absolutely nothing left on the fridge and he was pretty sure they did the groceries like a few days ago. Something happened but he wasn't sure what exactly.

Maybe going to work would help clean his mind off all this weirdness that morning.

He exited the shop and closed it after dropping a note to Abe, telling him he needed to check with the NYPD if somebody has been reported breaking in some places to prank people. He also added not to worry that he would sort out everything and all should get back to normal anytime soon.

When he stepped out, he stared at the very much empty street in front of him. Just a few cars were passing by. The day was already crappy, the sky was cloudy and judging by the look of it, NYC would be getting some rain today. Not what he saw on the forecast when reading the newspaper, the day before.

But everything was very much quieter. Even the Barbershop next to their home was close. Henry frowned. In the past 30 years, he has been living in the neighborhood, he never saw that barbershop being one day closed except during Christmas and when the owner was visiting his family in Cuba in July.

What was happening today?

He tried to spot a cab but none of them stopped for him even though they had no passenger.

He sighed. Walking to the precinct it was then. He was lucky to live nearby but getting to work by car was a very different thing than walking up there… It would take him like 25 minutes to get there, against around 10 by car.

It wasn't cold but it wasn't hot either. He shoved his hands down his coat tightening his scarf around his neck and started walking.

He felt like for the lack of people he was crossing paths with were all staring at him or mostly avoiding him. He knew people in NYC liked their own private space but this was a bit too far this morning. Did he have something on his face? Was he wearing too much aftershave?

He looked at his reflection in a window nearby and saw nothing wrong with him. A little girl stared at him the same way people have been when he was walking in the street, she called over her mom and pointed at him. Her mom got the same frightening face. Sensing as he could be in troubles, he quickened his pace to get away from the coffee shop where the little girl and her mom were.

His stomach was grumbling. There was no food left in the shop, and it seemed like he couldn't get in any coffee shop without being stared at or pointed out.

\- I wonder who walked on their porridge this morning. Americans can be bizarre, but this is new, even to me.

Since people were grumpy this morning, he just decided to take a shortcut by the park, maybe he could walk in a quieter peace.

The park was as empty as the streets and again the few people walking on it were whispering every time he was walking past them. He caught a few of them saying.

"What is he doing here?" "I thought he was long gone" "we can't risk having him around" "they'll get to him soon, he can't walk freely."

Henry had no idea if they were really talking about him but seemed like it with the way everyone has been staring at him and purposely avoiding him.

He didn't remember the last time people were being so much on their guards. After 9/11 maybe? But it has been unfortunately mostly toward the Muslim community.

He bowed his head down and moved his scarf a bit above his mouth so perhaps people would stop staring at him.

But he couldn't stop watching his back, fearing a police officer or someone from the law would get behind him for a reason that was still unknown to him. This was probably a joke, somebody was tricking him and dragged along the whole city with him. Once he'd be at work, he should be able to get some explanation about the how and why.

With his way of walking almost backward to check if somebody was behind him, he bumped hard into someone and both of them nearly lost their balance.

He quickly caught the person before she reached the ground

\- My apologies. I should have been careful, I wasn't watch…

He stopped mid-sentence when he realized who he was holding and it was no one else than Jo, staring at him with a confused look all over her face like she didn't get why he was in that park.

He slowly removed his hands from her waist and settled his coat.

\- Jo! Thank God! Finally, a familiar face, people have been acting extremely weird this morning.

Jo blinked and once the surprise was gone, she dragged him by the arm in a corner, where nobody could see them. She sighed

\- What the hell are you even doing here?

Henry opened his mouth but closed it not knowing what to say

\- Excuse me?

She rolled her eyes

\- Henry! Stop playing! We don't have time for your bullshit! What the hell? You're not supposed to be here! Why did you come back? Do you want them to lock you up for good? Oh, my God, I can't believe you can be so stupid.

What the what? What was she even talking about? Nothing made sense today and he considered going back to sleep hopefully when he'd be up, everything would be normal again.

He tried

\- I… I'm not sure where you're heading with this, Jo.

She frowned

\- Are you kidding me? Henry, you've been gone for 4 months and you were hiding so well I had no idea where you've been. But we all did that to protect you, why did you come back and ruin it all? You're going to get yourself in troubles, what the hell is wrong with you!? Ugh!

Henry remained silent. The only things on his mind were, how, why, when and where? If he has been gone for 4 months, he would have remembered and in a night, like 4 months could have flown by? And why would he be running away anyway? Unless… He gulped. He looked around and spotted some people staring again. He remembered the little girl and her mother. His eyes fell on Jo and he carefully asked.

\- What happened? Why did I flee 4 months ago?

Jo looked at him. He seemed completely oblivious to his own state. Did an accident happen while on the run and he couldn't remember the past few weeks now?

No, it was something else. She knew him, he wouldn't play like this. She walked closer and stared at his face. She observed every angle of it. She looked at his clothes. They were the same he was always wearing. His hair was somehow… curlier and he looked in better shape than he was a few months ago when she last saw him… When they… She bit on her lips and inhaled.

\- Who are you?

Alright, this was definitely a joke or a nightmare, or both? He wasn't sure exactly.

\- What do you mean who am I? I'm the same Henry Morgan you've known for a year now.

\- I'm not saying you're not… You are Henry Morgan… But… Not the right one.

\- What are…

She looked in her purse and removed a wanted poster with his face all over it. He was a track down criminal! How the hell did that happen?

\- What the hell?

\- I don't know either but come with me. We can't stay here, we're both gonna get in troubles.

She dragged him to her car. Wasn't her car is supposed to be grey? Because it's surely wasn't anymore with a simple white color but same brand. But apparently, he wasn't really in his own world. This sounded so wrong in his mind but after all, he was immortal, who knew what his condition could bring?

While he climbed into her car, he thought that being immortal should come with instruction to at least know what to expect in cases like that.

They drove to Washington Heights and she let him in and double locked behind them. Her place wasn't much different from the one he knew. She motioned him to the couch in the living room and sat in the coffee table in front of him.

\- So, what happened for me to be a tracked down criminal?

Jo wasn't exactly sure where to start and if this was worth telling him. Before replying to his question, she asked some herself.

\- Before I go there! You need to tell me exactly if you're still Henry… - she inhaled – were you born September 19, 1779, and died in the Empress of Africa, which made you immortal as far as we can tell?

Henry's eyes grew wide. He has never told Jo about his condition, not even in a drunk state (not that he has been drunk with her, it was more like the opposite).

His brain couldn't process. In what universe did she know his secret? He stood up and started pacing. Jo looked at him and let him do. If he wasn't the one she knew, well it was an understatement he looked surprised that she knew about him.

That was it, he was in another dimension. The how was a mystery and he had no logical explanation.

He slowly sat down and looked at her straight in the eyes, before nodding

\- Yes… I am immortal.

Jo weakly smiled

\- Good then! Now tell me what happened for you to get here? Are you able to travel through time or something?

Henry shrugged

\- To be honest with you Jo, I have no idea what's happening right now. The last thing I know is, last night I went to bed and I woke up with nobody in the shop, no sound outside and people sending me deaths glare, so I have to say, I'm a bit lost here.

A chill ran down his spine when he realized the fate Abe could be in if the shop was covered with dust. He swallowed and didn't know whether he should ask Jo or not.

She saw the worry in his eyes and rubbed her hand on his wrist

\- Abe's fine if you're wondering! He's safe, in Abigail's house, in Tarrytown. We agreed that he would hide there by the time we tried to solve all of this and try to find you.

He raised his eyes to meet hers and she knew it was story time.

\- Since I don't know what I need to do to get back to my world if this isn't mine, well I would like to be enlightened on what happened here for people to fear me that way?

She took a deep breath

\- Fine! The whole city knows about you because 5 months ago, your secret has been terribly exposed and somebody framed you as a dangerous criminal, killing people over people in the city and since you're immortal, they said you come back to take revenge and everyone would end up dead if they weren't doing something to stop you.

Henry never heard such a dumbest thing in his life. Why would somebody kill all the people in NYC and having fun killing himself all over again just because he could? He rolled his eyes. Only one person could be as insane and he was probably very much alive and healthy in that world.

\- So, law enforcement is behind you. They all wanted to lock you up but you had the 11th to protect you and Reece wasn't going to let them go anywhere near you. So we came to a conclusion, you needed to flee America so you could be protected and we could try and conduct our research to find out who's framing you but in order to do so and avoid any suspicion, we had to split.

Henry wasn't following

\- Split?

\- Yes! Reece, Mike, and Lucas, they all had to move to another station. Reece went to one in Jersey, Mike is in LA with Karen and the boys as for Lucas, he attended the OCME in Orlando. Abe and I we had to stay in New York because we're the closest to you and running away from it would have been way too suspicious. So, Abe closed the shop and went to Tarrytown, we visit each other every weekend, and we take a turn to who is going where. And we've been desperately trying to find you with no success so far.

She sighed. He felt sorry, first, his secret must have been a burden for her to carry but having to protect his ass must have been another and doing so she was also endangering herself.

\- Huh… How did I've been exposed?

\- I don't know Henry, no one does. We suspect someone saw something and decided to threaten you with it. I have no idea. If this didn't go south, only Lucas and I along with Abe were the only ones to know.

At least she knew before he has been exposed to the rest of the world. Just the fact Jo told him people were trying to lock him, reminded him of Nora and Charring Cross and this wasn't to his liking. Couldn't blame his doppelganger if he ran away somewhere he couldn't be found at all. He would have done the same.

Jo looked at her fingertips, nervously chewing on her lips. Henry could see how much tired she was. She must have been exhausted conducting the research with no luck.

The thought of Adam crossed his mind and he asked

\- Jo! I don't know about here but in my world, someone named Adam who's immortal as well has been playing along with me for a year. I put him down in a locked-up syndrome but not sure about his story over here...

Jo frowned and seemed surprised of his statement

\- Adam? Really?

\- Yes! Why?

\- Because if he's a threat over there, he's not here…

Henry felt a headache coming in. What did that even mean? Jo explained

\- He tried to help. He's the one who covered your tracks when you flew from New York. Since you couldn't flee by plane in the state of America, he picked you up near the East River – she grinned – you two have been discussing a lot and he's been a good friend to you. He helped you flee to cross the border and get in Canada. You… I mean the other Henry, probably took a plane from there.

Henry knew he maybe had a slight hope if he was speaking with Adam

\- Well, then, maybe he can help some more. Do you know where I can find him?

Jo shook her head

\- I'm sorry! They arrested him the moment he drove back to town. And I have no idea what they've been doing to him ever since.

Henry swallowed. He kind of feel bad for Adam. All he has done was in order to protect him. He realized everyone was putting himself in jeopardy to actually protect him. What was he going to do to get things back to the way they were supposed to be and leave that terrible fate that was waiting for him in a world that wasn't his?

Jo stood up and gave him a few letters

\- Your doppelganger sent me a couple of letters but he never signed them and there are no addresses on them, of course. Abe and I, we tried to point out every country where he could have fled but it's like finding a needle in a haystack. There are too many possibilities and it appears you never really discussed with him what you would choose in cases like this.

This was true! He never really thought about a specific country to run except England. He could go anywhere but this time his doppelganger must have gotten sure he wouldn't be found.

Jo cleared her throat, her cheeks warming up

\- Also… I'm the one who insisted on his... Your departure. You refused to leave but I persuaded you to go and that I…

Henry noticed the blush on her cheeks and started to feel the moisture on his own hands. So, they were as close as they were in his own world.

\- I've been planning to join you and to drag Abe along with me. The reason we've been searching where you fled. Honestly, I have no hope of finding the one who could have framed you because it could be anyone in the city and we have no clue and no one wants to hear it anyway. We're all doomed, so I had no intention to remain here. I made a promise I would join but that he needed to keep it shut to where he was and I would try to dig myself.

Henry carefully read the letters. Maybe the answer was on them. It was still him after all, he could read between his own lines and maybe he would be able to help them join his doppelganger no matter where he was in the world.

Henry shook his head. There he was thinking about having a quiet day. If he knew he would wake up in a parallel dimension, he would have refrained the urge to go to bed. He pinched the bridge of his nose, not knowing where to start.

\- is there a reason most shops are closed? Because of me?

Jo nodded

\- some people didn't want to take any risk and rather closed their shops instead of living with the fear of getting attacked - she rolled her eyes - this is so much bullshit. Also, the City Hall put a curfew and you can't walk on the streets from a certain hour... But to be honest, people aren't very much outside anymore.

A knock at the door startled them both. Jo took his arm and motioned him to go upstairs.

\- Go hide! People probably saw us together and reported it. I'll find something.

\- Jo... I

\- Go!

He quickly ran upstairs and once Jo made sure he was out of sight, opened the door to reveal two FBI's agents

\- Detective Martinez!

\- Yeah! What do you want again?

\- Some people reported us having to see Henry Morgan walking down the streets earlier today. You don't happen to know anything about that, do you?

Jo crossed her arms against her chest and raised a brow

\- Does it look like I know where Henry is? I haven't heard about him for months. Thanks to you and all your team tearing him away from me so no, I don't know anything about that and I'm pretty sure Henry isn't here at all.

The look on her face was challenging them to try and come in to search her place. They tried

\- Could we take a look around? If you have nothing to hide you won't mind, this won't take long and if there's no Morgan, well then, you're fine and we won't be bothering again.

Jo shook her head

\- You know what, I'm within the law enforcement myself and you can't come in without a warrant so no I won't let you step in.

\- Why? Do you have anything to hide detective Martinez?

\- I've got nothing to hide but there's no way I will let you come again in my home. The first time you did without my permission, you put everything upside down hoping you would find him. Did you?

The two FBI agents shared a look and sighed

\- Right! But trust me, detective Martinez, if we find out he's back and you helped him, there will be consequences for you.

\- Keep your fucking threats for somebody else, I'm not your puppet!

On that, she slammed the door in their faces. She leaned on it and checked until they left her doorstep and disappeared in their car.

They would have to walk over her before she was giving Henry to any of them.

She walked to the stairs and whispered

\- Henry! You can come down now, they're gone.

She heard a loud thud and some swearing she wasn't used to hearing from Henry's mouth, she bit her lips and watched him go down and she refrained a laugh.

\- Let me guess… You were hiding in my closet?

\- Yes… I know, a bit cliché but I was hoping they wouldn't go up.

\- Well, I wouldn't even let them cross the hall. But give me my bra back, please.

Henry's cheeks warmed up when Jo removed one of her bras from his shoulder. Obviously, it just stayed hanged with his scarf as he got off the closet and hadn't noticed.

She mumbled

\- Not like you would mind seeing me without anything on my back.

Henry stared at her as she turned bright red. She put her underwear away and guided him to the kitchen to serve him a hot chocolate.

\- There's something else I haven't told you about us… I mean your doppelganger and me…

She looked at him straight in the eyes and Henry felt like something must have happened between them and something deep apparently.

She took a seat in front of him, sipping on her own cup

\- I really need to… To find him, it's kind of an emergency now and I don't want to be alone in that.

Henry wasn't following.

\- What do you mean? Are you sick?

Jo smiled

\- Not really! I mean not in the way you would think of it. – she took a deep breath – a few weeks ago I went to a doctor's appointment in Tarrytown while visiting Abe because I have been feeling sick all weekend long. We both thought I had just flu or something with the food but turns out it wasn't any of that.

She raised her eyes and knew he probably has guessed. Henry felt his heart stirred… Was he the…

\- Before you left… We… We spent a night together. A hot wild night, we wanted to enjoy every bit of each other until dawn because we knew we wouldn't see each other for a while, maybe for years so we did what two silly people with their feelings would do…

She let herself drawn with the memory, a pleasant one

 _ **4 months ago**_

 _It was one day before Henry's departure to his lonely fugitive life. So, Abe told him to enjoy every moment with Jo and to show her how much he loved her._

 _He walked to her apartment and they sat on her couch and talked._

 _\- You know I don't like that idea of yours of me running away and leaving you all here? – he said while his fingers were caressing her shoulders to her waist._

 _Her head was resting on his chest and she was absently stroking his scar_

 _\- I know you don't Henry but we don't really have the choice. It's the only way or God knows what they could do to you. You don't want to go to what you went through once, right?_

 _Henry nodded. Nora has done it and it was more than enough._

 _\- I don't but this doesn't change the fact I'm not very happy about the outcome of this._

 _\- Me neither but we'll find a way._

 _They remained silent for a long while until Jo said_

 _\- I will join you, Henry._

 _She felt his body tensed, she removed herself from his embrace to face him. She cupped his chin._

 _\- Henry! Do not mind about my career or anything else. At that point, nothing can be worse than being without you. I will take Abe with me but you're not going to tell us where you're heading. We'll do our best to try and find where you could be hiding and that's when we join, not before and I don't want any clue regarding your hidden place, are we clear?_

 _Henry wasn't even able to say anything, so he just nodded. He moved one hand to her cheek and slowly let his fingers enjoy her warm skin, she closed her eyes and entwined her hand with his and when she opened them she saw lust and desire in Henry's eyes and her own desire were being reciprocated in hers._

 _She took his hand to rest it on her breast and she moved to his lap and whispered on his lips_

 _\- We don't know when we're going to see each other ever again_

 _\- No.. – Henry's voice was awfully quiet and dry, he cleared his throat – we don't…_

 _\- I'm here now Henry, I'm here._

 _He looked at her straight in the eyes, he looked at his hand on her breast and her body quivering on his lap, making his desire to become more obvious._

 _He didn't really know if he should or not so Jo just completely removed her own shirt and tossed it to the floor. When he saw her with her lacy black bra, it seemed like nothing else matter than her. She was here, in that very moment and he was going to make it a night she would always remember._

 _He crashed his lips on hers and his body found its way on top of hers and clothes were quickly discarded to the floor._

 _First, they made love for two straight hours on her couch, the only sound that could be heard was the friction of two bodies becoming one along with their moans and the sweet agonizing ballet they were getting lost in._

 _They rested for a couple of minutes, on the couch, naked and entangled in their romantic embrace. Jo was on top of him, drawing lines on his scar. She then whispered, with a finger on his lip, her eyes were still full of lust._

 _\- I want to enjoy every bit of your body tonight. I don't want this to end here or now…_

 _She kissed his chest and rested her chin on it. Henry entangled one hand on her messy hair and kissed her forehead._

 _\- Then let's enjoy each other as long as we can until we can't take it anymore._

 _She stood up and held up a hand for him so they would finish that night in her bed. They did, they never let each other go, they were taking small breaks in between but they never stopped until dawn, when they were both breathless, sweaty but happy, happy to have shared this moment together, happy because they loved each other and they knew it and they would find their way to each other again, it wasn't a fantasy, it was a promise. That night, Jo snuggled against Henry and they slept the few hours left entangled like it was their last day on Earth._

 ** _###_**

Henry felt his heart beating down his throat.

\- Are you…

She nodded and removed that huge sweater she has been wearing ever since they stepped in and it couldn't be mistaken, a small bump was already there.

\- I'm 15 weeks pregnant!

Henry stood up, his whole body was shaking but he was happy for his doppelganger, he was giving him hope, even though none of them in that world were probably living the best life to raise a child. He slowly moved his hands to rest them on her stomach and she let him do. She whispered, trying not to break down in tears. Damn hormones

\- That's why I need to get back to you… Him. I don't want to raise that child on my own even though Abe told me I could count on him, I know this but he also knows we both need to get back to our Henry.

Henry noticed she was also hiding it

\- You've been hiding it ever since you found out?

She nodded

\- Yes! I know it's on an early stage but as you can see, the bump is already there and it won't be taking long before everyone starts noticing and I don't want any of these crazy people out there figuring out I'm carrying a child I conceived with a man who's immortal. Who knows what kind of experiment they could perform on that child? I won't let them hurt that part of him...; you...; and me.

Henry couldn't agree more. He always feared what could happen to any biological children he would have…

He looked at Jo and knew his own self deserved happiness too here and she deserved it as well. She seemed all broken even though she wasn't showing any sign of it. He pulled her toward him and gave her a warm hug, his hands protecting her like his doppelganger would for her and their future child.

\- I'm going to read these letters again and hopefully, I can help you find out where he is. I know myself so it shouldn't take long before I can detect it.

Jo smiled

\- I'm going to call Abe, he'll be happy to hear that. He's probably going to be surprised knowing another Henry Morgan traveled from another universe but if it all it takes to find your doppelganger, then be it.

They had a lot to take care of but hopefully, they would find a way through this dark time.


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you for your reviews. Hope you'll enjoy that chapter._

* * *

 **Earth 1**

Abe came back home around 10 in the morning and he was surprised to see the shop wasn't even open yet since he specifically told his father to do the opening for him if he wasn't coming up any earlier.

He called his father's name from downstairs

\- Henry? Are you around? What didn't you open the shop as I told you?

He received no answer. He frowned. Weird. He walked upstairs and knocked to his father's bedroom since the door was closed.

\- Dad?

He pushed the door open but there was no Henry to be seen. His bed was made, so Abe thought he probably left for work and forgot to do the opening. He rolled his eyes.

\- His 200-year-old ass must be giving him some Alzheimer sometimes.

He went downstairs to check his father's lair but he wasn't here. He sighed. He could have warned if he had to rush to work for a case. Couldn't blame him if he didn't open the store but still.

Abe opened the store and since he wanted to make sure Henry really did make it to the 11th, he called Jo.

She was filling up some reports while drinking her coffee and listen to Hanson complain about how much this sucked.

\- Martinez?

\- Hi Jo! It's Abe! I wanted to ask, did you happen to see Henry at work already or not?

Jo shrugged like Abe was standing in front of her

\- Huh, no I haven't seen him yet. It's kind of surprising but I thought he may have slept through his alarm and I can't blame him. I thought he was still at the shop.

Abe bit his lips

\- No, he's not here. I came home just a few minutes ago and nothing indicated that he was around this morning.

\- Oh, come on. We know him, he's probably on his way.

Abe mumbled

\- Yes, but with him, you never know!

Jo frowned, not sure where he was heading with that.

\- Ah well, thank you, Jo!

\- Maybe you should try the OCME, if Henry was late, he probably didn't take time to stop by and went to the morgue – even though Jo knew it wasn't like him not to greet her before heading downstairs.

\- I'll give Lucas a call then, thanks.

They both hung up and Jo looked at her cell phone with a worried look on her face. Hanson who half-listened to her conversation moved next to her on his chair.

\- Hey, what's up? I heard the doc hasn't shown up yet. Very unusual from him.

Jo nodded.

\- Yeah! That's pretty weird. He's usually here a long time before you and I and Abe said he didn't seem to have been at the shop this morning but I told him he's probably on his way here.

Hanson rolled his eyes

\- The man should really get a cell phone, he's worrying everyone when he does that kind of shit.

Jo suppressed a smile and decided to head for the OCME herself to check if maybe Lucas had any news regarding Henry late coming up.

She found the young assistant, reading a graphic novel and eating a donut as per usual. She sighed. She didn't understand how somebody who was working with dead bodies all around them could even eat like it was nothing. Sometimes she was still refraining the urge to throw up.

\- Hey Lucas! Have you heard about Henry today?

\- Hey! Nope, didn't hear, didn't see. Why that?

Her eyes drifted toward the empty office.

\- I don't know. He's late.

Lucas scoffed

\- I guess it can happen even to the best of us. He's probably on his way here by the time we're talking.

Jo pursed her lips together and had a bad feeling about this.

\- Well, he's never been that late. It's like showing up two hours later than he's used to. You've been working longer with him than the rest of us and you're not worried about him?

Lucas nervously squirmed. He knew about Henry but she didn't, yet. He repeated plenty of times that if Henry was going to die and he would have to cover his ass, he would do a very bad job at it in front of the detective so he'd better come clean with her rather sooner than later. Also, he didn't want to be Jo's first victim the day she'd find out he knew before she did.

Jo raised a brow

\- What are you not telling me again?

He scratched the back of his head

\- I..; Huh… Listen…. I

\- What?

Lucas feared Henry but he feared Jo even more. She was beautiful when she was upset but damn she could shoot his ass and he knew she wouldn't hesitate if needed.

\- He probably got stuck in traffic or something but I swear, this time, I have no idea where he is and if he's even on his way here.

Jo knew something was off. It has been for a while. Every time Henry wasn't showing somewhere, Lucas was making lame excuses for his boss and while she was used to it for a year now, there was something Lucas knew about him now and that she didn't.

She knew Henry would share whatever was bothering in due time but sometimes she still felt a bit hurt toward this. She shook her head. They were getting closer by each passing day and she wouldn't pressure him on anything, she would respect this. She was also a private person.

\- Stuck in traffic? You could have done better because you know he doesn't drive.

Lucas shrugged

\- I know but with the cab maybe or if he took the subway for one station and something happened… We never know.

\- I'll wait for him upstairs. If you get any news, just tell me, please.

\- Got it!

Jo headed upstairs and still had a bad feeling about this and she didn't like it. First, Abe was calling saying Henry hasn't been anywhere near their home this morning and Lucas wasn't aware of what could have happened and this time, he seemed sincere.

The whole day went by and Henry still didn't show up. Jo called a couple of times to make sure he wasn't back to the store but he wasn't. Now she and Abe started to be really worried. What could have happened and where he could have gone in a matter of 24h?

Abe didn't understand where his father could have gone. For what he knew, if he had died, he would have called him right away, either from a payphone or the cell they would have put him on. But none of that happened and Abe really didn't get it.

Really, Henry should consider having a cell phone because how the hell did he want to be found if something happened to him? It was about time he lived with his time.

Jo stopped by at the end of the day and saw Abe sitting at his desk, through the shop's door. It was still open but she could see the worry on his face.

\- Hey! Any luck on your side? – she asked.

Abe shook his head

\- Honestly Kid, I tried everything and I can't see where he could have gone. I mean, if he wanted some days off, he would have dropped a note or so. I know he likes to run away but he wouldn't be gone without telling me a thing, at least.

Jo knew how close they were and for the lack, she's seen, she could tell that indeed Henry wouldn't go anywhere without Abe knowing about it, or so she thought.

\- What about the 11th? Did you guys find something?

\- No. Reece thinks he may just need a day off. I know he's probably the one who needs to take a break much more than the rest of us but this doesn't seem like him.

Abe rubbed her shoulder because if he was worried, Jo wasn't any less and her detective's side was probably sensing something off and truth to be told, so was he.

\- Tell me what happened last night when he came back home?

Abe shrugged

\- Well, the usual, we had dinner, we talked a bit, he went to the bathroom and he was ready to go to sleep at 10 pm since he was really tired. I told him I would be gone most of the night and asked him to open the shop if I wasn't back early this morning and when I came back, he wasn't here. I thought he had to run for a case so I didn't exactly blame him and then you told me he wasn't there at all and didn't show up the rest of the day.

None of them had a logical explanation of what could have happened. This was very unlike Henry. Abe has been thinking about Adam, maybe he sent someone their way to take care of Henry, blackmailed or something like that and he had to run and in order to protect the people he loved, he couldn't say a word.

But he knew Adam was paralyzed so unless he has been working with an accomplice the past year, Abe really didn't know what to think.

\- He didn't pack any stuff, did he? – Jo asked

Abe didn't even think about checking out his father's closet or his passport to see if everything was still in place.

He put a key in Jo's hand

\- Would you mind closing the store while I go upstairs to check?

Jo nodded and Abe quickly headed for their apartment to check on his father's stuff. To his surprise, everything was perfectly in place, his clothes and his suitcases were well folded in his closet.

His passport was still where he left it. Even he knew Henry had the thing to create fake identities he wouldn't be that dumb.

Jo walked in the room

\- Anything?

\- His stuff is still here so as his passport. So, he didn't leave the country or whatsoever.

Jo walked further into Henry's room. She never did really step in and she found herself blushing to stand in here. It was Henry's intimacy but it was making her heart beating down her throat, especially when her eyes fell on the large bed. She gulped and walked to his nightstand where her picture had fallen from the frame that was lying on its front, hiding Abigail's picture.

She smiled at her own picture and felt something in her stomach knowing he was keeping it in his bedroom.

She took a seat over the edge of the bed

\- With the way the covers are, it even seems like he didn't sleep in his own bed last night.

Abe joined her on the bed and grinned

\- Henry is just a perfectionist. Everything needs to be perfectly folded and he wastes 10 minutes of his time in the morning to make his bed.

Jo slowly scoffed. She could picture it and she could also picture the both of them arguing over that… Her cheeks warmed up. Why was she even thinking about the two of them in a bed? Other than for a case, that required gas masks.

\- Well, hope he's going to get back soon so we will stop worrying about him…

Abe rubbed his hands together, he didn't want to think about the worst but this was truly the first time, his father was doing something like that without any warning or any clue regarding a sudden departure.

\- What if we don't? Are you going to report him to the station as a missing person?

Jo gulped. She really didn't want to take that possibility into consideration but if indeed Henry wasn't showing up in the next 12h, they would have to report him as a missing person. She wished she didn't work within the law sometimes.

\- Yes! But it's Henry, he'll come back.

She squeezed Abe's hand and headed downstairs to get back home. Once in her car she let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. She stared at her hands on the steering wheel.

In what kind of crap did Henry put himself into again?

* * *

 _ **Around 5:30 am, two weeks later, Earth 1**_

Henry couldn't sleep. He was having nightmares, the same ones he had ever since he moved far away from NYC, ever since he was living his lonely life in a country he never ever fled to.

A quiet, peaceful country with nobody to ask him any questions regarding his identity, what he was doing or where he came from.

He was lucky enough not to have an international arrest warrant against him. At least all that craziness was only happening in his country.

He sighed. Ever since he fled over there, he avoided working as an M.E or anything that could be related to criminal charges. He was working part-time on weekends only, replacing someone at the nearby hospital. During the week, he was homeschooling science to a couple of college students.

He liked the town, the country and people here since they were all so warm in such a cold place but as best as he could, he avoided getting out.

He turned on the lights and noticed everything wasn't in the same place anymore. Well, they were but on a different side, like a mirror.

He shook his head and headed for the bathroom to wash his face off. He stared at the tub and the whole equipment. When did everything suddenly switched sides? Unless he never really did notice it… But he was seeing everything so it was unlikely. Though his observation skills weren't very much useful over here. He sighed. He missed working on the field, he missed his son and he missed her… Jo… The woman he had madly falling in love with.

He was literally dying to tell her his location so she would join him along with Abe and they would just rebuild a life all three together like he has done with Abigail back in the time.

But he knew he couldn't, he knew her and Abe were the most watched and if they were intercepting their mail, better not signed up or give any clues regarding his location. Though he was still trying to give some hints, losing some words and letters here and there but so far, it didn't seem to be very much more successful.

He exited the bathroom and walked all over the kitchen island and looked at his once again fake passport.

This time his name was "Hank Morgan" and he was from Ohio. He didn't need to speak English here but if someone was asking he was talking with an American accent, leaving his usual British charm where it belonged to.

The name he chose always brought back memories from that time he took a cab home

"I'm really Hank Morgan from Ohio" that night Jo's laugh sent a chill down his spine and he felt his heart escaping his chest, he knew he was going down that road again.

"Someday you let me in when you're ready" … There was something in her eyes that night, a sparkle he had never seen since he knew her and he felt that same sparkle in his own eyes.

Before she wished him a good night, she quickly dropped a kiss on his cheek and the intensity of their eye contact could have burned the ground down.

That same evening, he met Adam, the other immortal, he was a passenger on the said cab and he was the one asking to stop for Henry, and then he invited him for a tea in a coffee shop nearby before he walked home and they had a long conversation and Adam shared his condition with him and assured him he wasn't going to do any harm to him, he just needed a friend in that condition. Henry didn't know how Adam had found him but he was glad to have a friend who was sharing the same affliction since it was all thanks to him if he could have fled… His heart stirred, Adam was probably in troubles now since he helped him escape.

Henry put his passport down and walked to make himself a cup of coffee and while it was straining, he sat at the island and opened… a laptop.

Against his will, he had to get one. Of course, he was only paying cash. When he left NYC, he has taken enough cash to convert it into the local currency. Since he was working to a hospital, he had to open a bank account over here and he owned only a prepaid credit card, he was using it just to deposit his checks from the hospital. The students were paying him cash, even though he wasn't charging much because he really didn't it.

But he needed the laptop to keep update to what was happening in NYC… And he was sad to see it was still the same, people weren't going to let him go. They were all thinking he was a dangerous criminal, and apparently, he was considered as a human's mistake, since people like him shouldn't exist, it wasn't fair to any other mortal beings… Henry never thought it was, like losing all his loved ones was a blessing.

He never used it to write to Jo or anyone else, fearing they could reach to him or hurt her or Abe.

But weirdly today, he wanted to. There were plenty of Morgan in the world and plus it was late in the States, at that time of the night he could try and send a message.

He looked for Abe's email and started taping, not giving away who he was but Abe wasn't dumb, he was going to get it.

Once his message written, he pressed send and sighed, hoping no one would get to him. He learned with one of his friends from the hospital how to install a VPN to hide his I.P so at least, he was safe on that side.

The smell of coffee tickled his nose and he rose up from his seat to take the cup and bring the warm liquid to his mouth. He closed his eyes. Their coffee was excellent here but he still missed Abe's.

He opened the NYPD search base and clicked on Jo's picture only to look at her beautiful face. He missed her so badly, he wanted to cry knowing she was all alone over here, desperately trying to reach for him and to solve that case where everyone was against him.

He never stopped thinking about the last time they saw each other, that night was hot, wild and sensual. It was probably the most erotic moment of his life. It was their first and last time together and they enjoyed it like two lovers desperate to hold on to each other. What he wouldn't give to hug her against his chest, to watch sleep, to hear her beautiful moans when he was kissing her.

 _He was sitting on the edge of the bed and was looking at her peacefully sleeping after the wild night they shared. He ran his fingers all along her naked back and kissed his way from her neck to her lower back. She moaned and slowly opened her eyes. They shared a sad but lovely smile._

 _Henry was looking at the sunrise through the windows, lighting up the avenue that was Washington heights._

 _Jo wrapped herself in the sheet and rested her head on his shoulder, from behind, her fingers running all along his chest and scar._

 _They remained silent and Henry turned over to look at Jo, brushing a strand of hair behind her ear. The sun lights were reflecting on her gold skin. He opened his mouth._

 _\- Jo… I…_

 _She put a finger on his lip_

 _\- Shttt! Don't say it. We're not saying goodbye Henry, we're not. Do you understand me?_

 _He nodded tears at the corner of his eyes. They hugged and he lied down on top of her and looked at her with eyes full of love and they enjoyed each other a very last time before the big departure._

Ever since he was here, women were trying to court him but he wasn't interested at all. He indented to wait for Jo. They had a future together and he knew it.

Since he had nothing else to do, he decided to go for a walk near the beach and eventually take a tour to the nearest bakery to buy some bread.

When he stepped out, he nearly broke his ankle because the stairs were on the other side. He could have died again and risen up God knew where.

When he stepped out he crossed paths with his neighbors leaving for work, neighbors that weren't his. Since when did they move in? They seemed as surprised to see him. Henry walked toward them to greet them in the country's official language.

\- Hi! My name's Hank and I live next door. Are you new here?

The couple looked at each other, confused

\- Huh… Nice to meet you Sir but we've been living here for the past 12 years so we were going to ask you when did you move in? It's nice to have someone young around for a change.

Henry remained dumbfounded. 12 years? And he was the one being new around?

Why did everything seem so wrong today? He politely smiled

\- Yes well, it's quite recent… Lovely town.

\- You will enjoy it. We gotta leave, see you later.

He nodded and remained still as perplex. There were a lot of questions on his mind, like why didn't he have the same neighbors he had last night when he went to bed?

All the sudden he frowned. The articles from NYC… They were indeed talking about him but the only difference was… He wasn't a criminal but a missing person.

He ran back to his house and opened the laptop to make sure his sleepy eyes weren't tricking him so early in the morning.

And this was it… He was just a missing person and not a criminal anymore. How did that happen?

He stared at the screen in front of him and opened a Google page and started slowly typing "immortal run NYC" and all he found were legends or fictional stories happening in Manhattan, nothing about his so-called criminal background, nothing except the fact the 11th was doing everything to try and bring him back to the station, alive.

He leaned on his chair and scratched the back of his head. What the hell happened?

He checked his mailbox to see the message he sent to Abe have failed. He knew the email address was right but maybe turned out it was not here… Wherever "here" was.

He tried to think about a logical explanation, but nothing came to his mind. And how the hell was he supposed to reach people if their numbers/emails weren't the same?

He slammed his forehead. The 11th, of course. He would just have to call there or send a message to Jo's professional email. But was it worth the risk? What if all results were altered from Google so the FBI could put their hands on him? Did he want to put the love of his life in jeopardy? Much more than she already was? At least if he has been reported missing for a while, he would be able to reassure them and tell them he was alright… But he still needed to find how he ended up in that situation in the first place.

He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. He wasn't sure if that world was his or not since he had no idea the consequences of his immortality on time, he could still give it a try, what the worse that could happen?

He looked at Jo's phone number from her desk and start composing it with his landline.

His heart was racing, just at the thought of hearing her voice after all this time.

\- Detective Jo Martinez's desk? How can I help you?

It was Jess, the I.T and Jo's friend. Jo wasn't there, it was late. He didn't know what to say and his heavy breathing over the phone made Jess impatient.

\- Hello? Is this for a joke? Because you're calling a police station and you don't want to do this.

\- Erm… Hello, Jess!

There was a long pause

\- Henry? Henry Morgan, is that you?

\- Yes, it's me. I take it, Jo is not around.

Another pause

\- Hello?

\- Yes, I'm here… Henry, you're alive?

\- Well, it appears I am. Was I supposed to be dead?

He wanted to laugh at the irony. Jess looked all over her in the precinct, there weren't many people left in the building so late at night and everyone have been forcing Jo to rest since Henry's disappearance. He had no idea the worry he put everyone in and he was casually calling like it was nothing.

\- Henry, I'm not sure if you're playing a game or what but you've been reported missing for the past two weeks.

Henry remained silent. What?

\- Two weeks? – this was completely insane, he went to sleep last night as per usual and he would have skipped two straight weeks already?

\- Well, it started when you haven't shown up for work on the first day and this unlikely you, anybody knows that. You didn't warn anyone, not even your roommate so wherever you are right now, you better give each of them a call to reassure them. Because everyone has been going wild thinking you've been dead. You shouldn't have scared people that way. Jo…She's been broken to pieces and I'm not even talking about your roommate… So, I don't know what happened to you but you better drag your ass to the station by tomorrow.

Henry gulped. Where did he land? That life seemed too good to be his own… So, it probably wasn't.

\- Huh… Yes, I'll give them a call. I'm fine! It's kind of a long story, I don't know where to start…

\- Well, find a way to. I'll let the lieutenant know that you're safe… But are you even in the United States?

Henry didn't want to give away his location, he still wasn't sure if this was part of a trap or not. He couldn't think straight, it was too early for this.

\- I told you, long story. Complicated. I'll see what I can do but just so you know, I'm fine, nobody abducted me or anything like that. ***he low keyed thought*** I wish it was that simple. Thank you, Jess!

\- Welcome!

They hung up and Henry put his hands to his hair, about to tear it apart. He had read multiple things about the universe being that infinite that it could have multiple piles of Earths in different dimensions. The thing was, the chances of falling on any of them were close to zero since it was used to tell bedtime stories to children. But it seemed like as per usual he fell on the 1% chance of the E.T world as Lucas would call it.

He couldn't focus on that right now. That life seemed so much better and he was tempted to keep it that way but this was probably not fair to any other Henry Morgan who probably has switched places with his and was living the downhill he was… But if he had woken up in that world in the exact place where he was supposed to be his own...; That meant… His doppelganger was in great danger.

He really needed Abe's help and probably Lucas too because of his love for supernatural things… But he couldn't reject Jo. He didn't know the nature of their relationship here but by the way, Jess described things, they must have been close. But he has been gone for two weeks, he had no idea how Abe and Jo would welcome him… They would probably try to kill him especially Abe. But he had no other choice, he had no one around and he needed to understand. He couldn't go back to his world on his own.

He grabbed the landline again and started composing the shop's number, hoping it was still the same.

* * *

 **Author's note:** _I think I owe you an explanation regarding the two weeks skipped. Without giving away how they both found themselves in the other's world, I was just thinking the switch didn't go as planned and Earth 2 Henry just was stuck in some sort of coma for two weeks in Earth 1 but the time remains the same in Earth 2, which means the events that are happening out there as exactly a few hours later after Earth 1 Henry landed over there but because of the two parallels dimension, time isn't exactly the same on Earth 2 so since it didn't go exactly as it should, one day on Earth 2 represents 15 days on Earth 1. So both Henry landed in the other's world at the same time but since Abe and Jo discovered their own Henry's disappearance, time flew by and Henry 2 woke up 15 days later but this doesn't change anything to the events on Earth 2, it's still the same day._

 _Not sure I made that clear, I know it's confusing but that's the issue with Alternate universes :/_


	3. Chapter 3

_Sorry, I'm my late on posting this one (and it was written for a while but I kind of forgot lol) Thank you all for your reviews! Glad you're liking this story! Hope you'll like that chapter._

* * *

 **Earth 2**

\- No way! – this was Abe's scream over the phone when Jo gave him a call regarding the fact another Henry Morgan from a parallel dimension was currently with her and indented to help to find his doppelganger.

Of course, she was always calling the old man with a burner phone, there was no way she would let her cell company report her to any authorities out there.

Henry heard him scream and grinned, while still focusing on the letters. He had read them at least a couple of times since the past two hours he had landed on that strange world.

He was writing down all the clues, all the charade his doppelganger could have done. Just needed to put them all in the right order, like a puzzle.

Jo scoffed

\- Yes, Abe! He's with me now. I'm also being careful because the FBI already paid me a visit, people probably reported us together.

Abe smiled through the phone

\- Knowing you, you probably didn't even let them finish their sentences, right?

\- You know me well! I won't let anyone drag him away, especially if he's not the right Henry.

She whispered, "no offense" to Henry, he smiled

\- Don't worry, none taken. It's only the truth.

\- So, do you need me to come over or something? You could use my help.

\- Abe, don't worry! Do not take any risks. Damn, they were quick to come to my place so do not need to get any attention on our back, much more than we already do. We'll be fine here and when I'll have more information, I'll call you back.

\- All right kid! I trust you. And how are you holding up?

She quickly glanced at Henry, he was as serious as hers. Her heart skipped a beat, she couldn't help but still be in love with him, no matter the universe he was from.

\- I'm fine. I'm holding up as best as I can. Having another Henry was probably the highlight I wasn't waiting for. I'm pretty sure he's going to find where our Henry has gone if there's someone who knows him it's himself.

Henry blushed. Just like Jo, even it that universe wasn't his, he couldn't help the butterflies on his stomach when he was around her.

\- You're right! But I meant, with the pregnancy? I bet you had to tell him?

\- That damn nausea won't stop but other than that, I'm good. I'm just being under a lot of stress because I'm scared if anybody finds out I'm carrying his child but I have hope we will be long gone by then.

Abe was missing his father a lot. He knew Jo was having a hard time coping and he wanted to be there for her like, a father would be with his daughter. And when he found out Jo was pregnant, he saw a slight hope for a better life in that chaos. He couldn't tell if everything was going to be all right but Jo was holding on to that little one, a part of hers and Henry's deep love. And he or she needed his parents to grow up.

Jo seemed to consider something

\- Would you like to talk to him? I know it's not really him but it's still Henry.

Abe felt a lump in his throat. All he wanted was to speak to his father even if it was for 2 minutes of his time. He sniffled

\- Yes! I would like that, it's still better than nothing.

Jo smiled and walked to Henry

\- Here! Abe wants to talk to you!

Henry was a bit surprised but again, if the situation was reversed, he would probably have done the same. He carefully took the phone, while Jo sat next to him to try and solve that first part of the puzzle, Henry already put down on the coffee table.

\- Hello Abe!

Abe remained silent for a while, he swallowed his tears. He never thought he would even hear his father's voice again. He thought he wouldn't even make it long enough to see him again.

\- Hi Henry! I know you're not the one I know but it feels good to hear your voice.

\- I'm glad to hear that! I'm truly sorry for everything that happened here. It appears my secret has been putting everyone in jeopardy.

Abe shook his head even though no one could see him

\- Do not blame yourself for that. That's a thing you still do no matter what dimension you're from. No one could have guessed what would happen. But we all been convinced, somebody saw you die or something and didn't have any good intention.

If only he could have helped on that. But since everything was the opposite of his world, or mostly, he couldn't even give Adam away, as their prime suspect.

\- In my world, Adam is the bad guy but according to Jo, he's not here so… I have no idea who could be behind all of this.

Abe seemed as surprised as Jo regarding that statement

\- It's weird to think that he could be a threat in your world when he has done nothing but help here.

\- I know but I guess things can't be the same from one universe to another.

\- I guess!

They remained silent for a couple of minutes. It was as awkward for the both of them to talk with somebody that wasn't their real son/father.

Henry looked at Jo and put Abe on speaker

\- Since I have both of you! You both know about Adam being helpful. Jo told me she didn't know where he could be but maybe you do?

The long silence that was following the question, made it clear Abe knew something.

\- Well… I'm not sure about it but I know he's been arrested. He's sitting to one of the highest security prisons in Manhattan.

Jo frowned

\- Hold on there! How do you even know about that, while I don't? I'm supposed to be the cop here.

Henry burst out of laughing. Abe really didn't want to piss Jo off and obviously, this wasn't the time to do so.

\- Erm… Don't be mad at me Jo but you know I've got some friends and they're even better than the CIA. So, one of them who are working nearby told me he saw the officers dragging him there a few days after his arrest. For what I know, he's just a prisoner and they aren't doing anything to him… They must not know about him and it better stay that way for everyone's safety.

Henry nodded and Jo just raised a brow.

\- You could have told me this sooner.

\- I know kid! but I didn't want to worry you and knowing you, you would have run over there first and you wouldn't have been able to escape them. You do not need that right now.

Abe had a point there though. She sighed. She could see in Henry's eyes that he was definitely considering going to that prison to talk to Adam about his current situation.

\- I know it won't be to your liking, any of you. But once that puzzle is solved, I will have to talk to him.

If Jo would have bet for it she would have won. Abe was shaking his head

\- You're crazy or what? They will catch you and you won't have a way back if they do.

\- Abe, I've been changing identities, took different disguises and God knows what else I have done in order to protect myself, this won't stop me. And I'm pretty much your only hope in finding your way back to my doppelganger here.

Jo bit on her lips

\- He's right Abe, you know he is.

Abe rolled his eyes

\- Of course, you would encourage him. I take it in your universe, she's always there to support you and does any bullshit with you, no matter the danger you two could be in?

Henry shared an amused look with Jo

\- Yes, we could say that!

\- You guys are really made for each other! Rules weren't written for you! Anyway, just be careful if you go down there, it's not the highest security prison for nothing. And keep me updated regarding any news about your doppelganger run… And I hope you'll find your way back to your own world because nobody would like to stay here.

\- Don't worry about it Abe, everything should be fine. I'll keep you updated and be careful.

\- I will! Good luck you two

They hung up and Jo stared at Henry

\- What?

\- So, are you really serious about going to that prison and talk to Adam?

He nodded

\- You know I am. He's the only one who's like me so perhaps he knows a thing or two about parallels dimensions since he's been immortal longer than I have… Unless he has not here?

Jo agreed

\- He's over 2000 years so I think he's seen a lot of craps all over his long life.

She crashed herself on the couch and absently stroke her little bump. Henry couldn't help but grin at that picture. That is something he would like to see in the near future. But he knew what he had to do for this. He put all the letters altogether and looked over at the clues he already found.

Jo silently looked at him and ended up asking

\- Does she know about you?

Henry raised a confused face

\- The other me. Does she know that you're immortal?

He quickly looked away and mumbled

\- No… Not yet. I haven't gotten the chance to tell her.

Jo softly smiled. Her Henry feared the day he was going to come clean with her but she took the whole pretty well since she kind of excepted it.

\- I know I shouldn't be asking you this but… Do you love her?

Her heart stirred. She knew her Henry loved her. He didn't have to say it, she just knew. She didn't want him to say it because it felt like goodbye but it didn't take a genius to know.

Henry knew he did. But never everyone really did ask him straight with the L word. And it was even weirder considering it was the woman herself who was asking.

\- Yes… I do. Our relationship is close to the one you and the other Henry have… Except for the intimacy part and we aren't dating yet. But I do.

She rested her hand on top of his

\- If this can make you feel any better, that night who resulted to that little one down there was our first and last time. It wasn't our first kiss but we weren't dating as well, not yet, we were mostly flirting and we kind of were waiting for the good moment to be together.

"It wasn't our first kiss". Those words were echoing in his mind. In his world, he never had the chance to kiss her yet because they were always interrupted.

He looked at her straight in the eyes

\- How did you find out about me? Did he tell you?

Jo nodded

\- To be honest, he didn't take long to do. That talk kind of came out of nowhere.

Henry frowned

\- How so?

\- Well, we had wrapped up a case about that social engineering, who has been killed. And I received an email saying I should look up into his old files and I did. And I saw that the whole gravedigger business and the degree from Guam weren't true… So, I wanted some more explanations. He turned out completely white

So far, this was exactly how it happened in his world but if she did find out that day, that meant he never let her the chance to tease him with the Oxford degree. She replied to his silent question.

\- I was going to tell him I knew he had one from Oxford but he went all on his defensive and told me

 _"Before you go any further… I would like you not to judge me or to be mad at me. You probably won't believe me but you shall know what I'm about to tell you is the truth and is going to change your whole meaning of life, forever"._

\- We drove back to the shop and he warned Abe and we talked for a whole evening and he told me everything about him. I bet he wasn't ready for this, neither was I but that's how it went. After his revelation, I told him this is not what I had in mind when I wanted to tease him but well.

Henry looked at her. She was awfully quiet. And she was telling that story like it was just casual. She knew it wasn't but by the look on her face, she obviously wasn't very much surprised about it.

\- Well, how did you react? Did you believe him right away?

She nodded

\- With Abe confirming it, it's kind of hard not to. Plus… I already had so many doubts. Like who the hell jumps off a building and doesn't die? The bullet scar, so close to his heart, I'm a police officer, I know fatal wounds. So yes, I wasn't very much surprised. It was a lot to take in but I feel like this brought us very much closer afterward.

Henry was happy to hear that. Seemed like their relationship was on good tracks in that world.

\- Was it when the first kiss happened?

Jo's cheeks warmed up at the memory.

\- No! It was later. I dated someone named Isaac Monroe like a week after this happened because he showed interest in me and your doppelganger wasn't still making any move toward me despite the big revelation.

Henry rolled his eyes. Jo scoffed

\- And by the roll of your eyes, I can tell that she dated the same person?

\- She did! And she nearly went to Paris.

Jo nodded

\- So, did I. And he encouraged me because all he wanted was me to be happy. But I didn't have any feelings for Isaac, he was a nice guy but mostly I dated him just because I wanted to remember what it felt like but it just felt like hanging out with a friend. So, that night I asked Isaac to drop me to the shop and when your doppelganger asked me why I didn't go, I just… I couldn't give him a proper answer.

Henry gulped. That day, something was going to happen between him and Jo, he wanted to hear the "why" she didn't go. He kind of guessed it but he needed to hear it, to make sure they wouldn't do something they would both regret.

But Abe ruined it all with the news regarding Abigail and they never had the chance to really talk about it furthermore.

Looks like in that world, they have been luckier.

\- So, I just went with it and planted one on him… And he kissed me back… I know things would have gone further if Abe didn't walk on us.

Henry shook his head. Some things never changed after all. Jo was still blushing at the memory. It was as much as a good one than their first night. He was glad they were that far already, and even further than he would have pictured himself with his Jo… His?

\- I see! I'm glad things are going well between you two. I intend to do the same in my world, but I have so many fears.

Jo tilted her head to the side

\- Henry! Take it from me, she's going to handle it. If she's the same stubborn and independent woman that I am, she will. I know myself. You don't have to worry about this. If you went through the same things that my Henry and I went, with small differences here and there, you two are going to be okay. For what it's worth, I'm sure she loves you too… Just like I love him.

They shared smiles. It was probably the first-time Jo was confessing the fact she really did love Henry. Again, they both knew it but it was the hardest thing to say. Hearing those words made Henry weak. He couldn't wait to go to his own world and hug that woman to never let her go.

\- Well while we were talking I may have found something.

Jo slid next to him on the carpet and her big brown eyes stared at him

\- So, what you got?

Henry settled all his findings on the table

\- After reading the whole, I noticed he's using some letters more than the others. Not in the right order, mind you. So, I underline the ones that were coming back more often and I wrote them down. After trying all sort of combination, I think I finally managed to get them in the right order.

He showed her the result he found and Jo frowned. Henry smiled

\- I believe, my doppelganger is in Finland.

* * *

 _As you can see, I fixed a couple of things in that universe_ _*cough*_ _despite the events being all chaotic over there_

 _And Happy New Year's Eve everyone, see you next year ;)_


	4. Chapter 4

_Thank you for your reviews :). I had some kind of writer's block for that chapter but I eventually found a way out (it didn't exactly turn out as good as I was hoping but well). Hope you'll like it._

* * *

 **Earth 1**

Abe was as desperate as Jo but he truly never saw the kid being so sad and even Hanson who witnessed her downfall after Sean's death confessed he didn't see her so broken ever since.

Nobody wanted to lose hope about bringing Henry back, no matter where he was. He couldn't be dead but not everyone knew about this. Lucas was calling from time to time asking Abe what has gone through Henry's mind and if Adam had woken up but Abe has visited Bellevue a couple of times the past two weeks and the immortal was still very much stuck in his locked-up syndrome and was surely never going to wake up from it.

He was trying to keep the shop open still and selling his items but his mind wasn't into it. He wished his father had talked to him regarding any issues he could have been facing.

He was reading the newspaper when the phone from the shop rang. It was late and he was soon heading to bed but he thought he might be either Lucas or Jo or the 11thfor that matter. He had hoped they would call him if Henry was coming back.

By the time he was down, the ring stopped. He sighed. He needed to walk faster but at his age, who could blame him. He stared at the phone, hoping whoever has called would do it again. He looked at his cell phone, maybe they would call on it as well.

He got lucky when the phone rang once more

\- Hello?

There was a long and awkward silence but Abe could hear the breathing through the phone. He frowned

\- Hello? I know you're here. Look if it's a joke, I'm really not in the mood for this, especially that la…

\- Abe, it's me, Henry!

His cell phone dropped from his hand and he quickly sat on the closest chair near the landline.

He felt a lump in his throat, tears at the corner of his eyes. He knew his father couldn't be dead.

He inhaled, he couldn't be too emotional, he needed to scold him first, for leaving so randomly and not giving any notes regarding his sudden departure

\- Henry! But what the hell? We've been looking for you for two straight weeks. Where have you been? Couldn't you warn me? It's not like I'm your son. You got Jo worried sick, I never saw her like this. Where are you?

Henry looked at the phone in his hand. Well, he deserved that or rather his doppelganger did. But he could understand the worry he put everybody in. His heart stirred when Abe mentioned how Jo has been worrying about him.

\- Erm… Abe calm down! Let me explain

Abe raised a brow

\- You're asking me to calm down while you're the one who left for weeks without any warning and you're expecting me to stay calm? I know you're old and you have your fair share of weirdness but this is a whole new level here.

Henry sighed

\- Abe! I know I've got no excuses but the thing is… I'm not really myself.

Abe rolled his eyes

\- Hardly a newsflash! Being immortal make you carry the weight of the world over your shoulders.

\- It may be rather a more complicated story this time… I… Listen Abe, you've been living with me for the past 70 years, you know everything about me and I never hid anything to you when it came to my immortality. So today, I need you to listen to me.

\- Please do share! I think I've got all my time. First, where are you?

Henry bit on his lips

\- I may be in Finland!

There was a long silence following that statement. Henry didn't know if Abe was still standing or if he had collapsed or was just calling for help.

\- I'm sorry, what? – he ended up saying

\- I know it's hard to believe

\- It's an understatement! How and when did you get there without anybody seeing you? Henry, did you freak out about being close to telling Jo the truth or something?

So, she didn't know in that universe. It appeared, his doppelganger had a long talk ahead of him but maybe their relationship would at least have a better turn than being completely torn apart by both the distance and the threat.

\- As I said, it's a complicated story

He felt Abe was about to say something but he cut him off

\- And I know, it is always with me but this time you need to bear with me.

Abe sat tight on his chair

\- All right! Go ahead!

\- Thank you! Listen, I don't how this happened and why but I'm not really the Henry you know.

Abe didn't say a word and just listened. He was used to his father going wild, he probably had a good reason for saying so.

\- I know it sounds crazy but in one way or another I switched sides with your Henry and he might be in my world now.

Abe slapped his forehead with his hand

\- Okay! What are you into? Who drugged you and who is holding you in hostage?

Henry frowned

\- What? No! Abe, I'm serious! I'm still Henry Morgan but where I come from, I'm a tracked down criminal just because my immortality has been exposed to the entire state of Manhattan. My team had to split into different stations and I had to leave yourself and Jo, in New York! I took a plane once I was left in Canada. Adam helped me escape.

Abe scoffed

\- Adam? Really? Like your enemy who tried to end you for real last year, who's been stalking you and was close to killing Jo? Are you kidding me?

Henry sighed! He guessed things were a whole lot different over here. So, Adam was the bad guy. He didn't know if it was a good or a bad thing since their roles were reversed, his doppelganger didn't have anyone to threaten him with his immortality and could live a quiet life with the woman he loved and everybody else. His own world has become a mess and he knew he would never be able to go back to New York.

He felt a tear falling on his cheek. What life was that even? He spent his whole 200 years, hiding, running, fearing what people may discover about him but living in New York for 30 years was probably the best decision he ever made. Meeting with Jo and the 11thwas another good thing and he couldn't believe how much everything went south in a year while he was so close to rebuilding the same life he once had with Abigail.

\- This might come as a surprise to you but in my world… Adam is a friend. And he really did help me escape. And I have no idea what they've been doing to him ever since I'm gone. Everyone is in jeopardy because of my secret but they chose to protect me rather than giving me away… I don't deserve people like that.

Abe had stopped laughing and was now starting to believe his story. He couldn't have made this up unless he had a concussion or something… That could make sense. In what universe Henry would think as Adam as a friend. He tried.

\- Before you go any further. Did you hit your head? Because unless you did, I know you wouldn't be thinking about Adam as a friend and since you always been scared about everyone finding out about you, if you did hit your head… It would all…

\- Abe! I didn't hit my head! I'm serious as I can be! I'm not the one from your world. I don't know how it happened, still trying to figure it out but for his sake, he can't stay over there. I mean, if I switched sides with him and I'm still in Finland, that means he's currently in New York in my world by the time we talk and he's not safe but I need you to trust me on this one. Please Abe, you know I'm not a joke machine. I'm telling the truth and I need your help to try and figure out my way back to my world.

Abe pinched the bridge of his nose. He wanted to believe him. He was still his father after all.

He sounded serious but also, he had disappeared for so long, something could have happened to him, he could have fallen and his memory could have been affected and he could have just decided to run away in Finland because he was just lost and couldn't remember anything. But something was off. His guts were telling him to trust his words but how he could trust someone's voice through the phone? Maybe if he was able to see him, he could see it. He heard everybody had a doppelganger somewhere but there was only something that could be differing them; that one thing only people close to him could tell.

\- How can I be sure you're telling the truth and you're not experiencing some memory loss? Because this could be as much more plausible.

\- I'll give you this! But you must trust my word.

Abe needed something more

\- Well, then, tell me something that didn't happen in that world.

Henry blurted out the first obvious thing that came to his mind and hoped nothing happened yet between the Jo and Henry from that world.

\- I slept with Jo before I left!

This time the landline nearly crashed on the floor and Abe quickly stood up on his own two feet. As far as he was concerned, nothing physical had happened between his father and Jo, they would have told him or he would have guessed because they were the worse at hiding things. This crossed his mind plenty of times, he was even surprised they didn't reach that step from day one but Henry was a gentleman, Jo was hurt and maybe she had thought as Henry as a one night stand and maybe he did as well but it was obvious none of them wanted a one-time thing, they wanted a true relationship.

\- Hold on… You slept with Jo?

\- Yes! I take it by the sound of your voice that this isn't the case here, am I right?

\- Not that I'm aware of unless they've been very good at hiding it but I hardly think so.

\- Also, she knew about me for months now, she didn't discover it when I've been exposed. Everything in my world seems just to be the mirror of that place… I thought you would have believed me when I mentioned Adam but the concussion thing could make sense.

Abe remained silent. He always thought his father's immortality could lead to all sorts of unexpected strange things but he had no idea this could lead to different universes and doppelgangers. He scoffed, one Henry was already enough, what if, he had two.

\- Do you believe me? – Henry asked after a while

Abe had to come clean with himself no matter how crazy it sounded

\- Do I have the choice? I mean we need a way to see you back or him or whoever, without ending Jo first so I think I believe you.

Henry sighed with relief

\- Good! Thank you!

Abe didn't know what to think and how he would talk to Jo out of it without giving away his father's condition.

\- So how do you think you switched side with my Henry? – this sounded so wrong in his mind

\- I don't know! I haven't found a logical explanation yet but I need some enlightenment about what my doppelganger did before he disappeared.

\- Well, the usual; he came back from work but he was more exhausted than he usually was and he went to bed and when I came back in the morning, he was gone.

Henry sighed. He tried to think about something, but nothing came to his mind. He was truly lost on that one and he had no one to talk to regarding that strange switch.

\- The same thing happened to me. I came back from work exhausted and went to bed early and when I woke up well I was here but two weeks went by, I got to wonder if I really did sleep or I was just in some kind of coma.

Abe had read a couple of things about parallel universes, thanks to Lucas and his likeness to weirdness.

\- I once read timelines can be different from one universe to another. Maybe where my Henry is it's still the same day when you fell asleep. And maybe the answer is sitting around.

\- In the timeline?

\- In the time itself but how I can't tell. This still sounds so crazy in my head. Crazier than your immortality.

\- I know it doesn't make sense as well here. And I have no one to try and help me to get out of here. Unless I come back to New York but not sure this is going to solve everything.

He thought about Jo, maybe if she was working along with Abe she could help… But she didn't know his secret from what he understood.

\- Listen! Henry – Abe started – we're far from each other and I'm not sure how to help on this one but I'll do everything to try. Lucas knows your secret here but Jo doesn't… But I can't put her aside, she's probably the one who's worrying more about you and I know she's been losing a lot of sleep over it.

Things would definitely have been easier if Jo knew about him but at least Lucas did and Lucas was probably the master of all things supernatural.

\- Fine! I guess we'll have to deal with Lucas. But I feel bad worrying Jo like this… And I don't want to be the one to drop the immortality's bomb on her… Like it's not on me to tell her… I've done my part with my Jo and I want to let him do the same.

Abe could understand this

\- You won't have to tell her anything but I don't want to let her down. She loves you and she's not losing hope of getting you back… So, I don't know how I'm going to convince her to help with all that parallel dimension things but I'll have to try. Lucas is also our best hope to try to understand how that trip could have worked for the both of you.

Henry agreed and they didn't have many options

\- All right! We should call each other in the morning for you. It's getting late and Lucas and Jo are probably sleeping already. But I want to reassure Jo myself, I need to see her...; In my world, I haven't seen her in 4 months… What I wouldn't give…

Abe heard the distress in his father's voice. He couldn't blame him. He knew how much these two care about the other and the state Jo was in was speaking volume.

\- You will meet her again once we manage to fix all this.

\- Not sure about this since I live in Finland but she promised to join me and I'm giving clues to where I am but I don't know if she…

Abe smiled

\- If my Henry is over there, he's going to help. After all, he knows himself. Don't worry, you'll find your way back to your Jo.

This was probably the first positive thing he was hearing after all this time. He removed that tear at the corner of his eye.

\- I know I hate technology but I have a laptop and we could give each other a video conference call tomorrow morning… And invite Jo over so I can talk to her. I'll work out on theories to see how I ended up and how I could possibly reverse the situation.

\- Sounds good to me!

Henry checked the time. He needed to let Abe sleep now and maybe he would enjoy the day to take a walk to the library and look for all supernatural documentation.

\- You need to know that I've called the 11thand Jessica answered me. So maybe she already warned the lieutenant, I don't know but it won't take long before Jo knows but I can't really share the fact I'm that far, they won't understand.

\- Henry, I got it! I'll give Jo a call later, and I'll explain everything to Lucas. Call me back around 1 pm tomorrow here, Lucas and Jo should be with me.

\- All right! Thank you, Abe, thank you for your trust, I don't know what I would do without you.

Abe smiled. This was warming his heart more than anything. Now he really hoped everything about parallel dimensions was true and that his father, the real one wasn't experiencing any memory loss and that everything would soon settle back to normal.

He stared at the phone and shook his head

\- I have a better idea!

Jo would kill him but this was for a good cause.

Henry rubbed two frustrated hands over his face. One thing done but he was still far from seeing the last of it yet.

He sighed and removed his watch from his pocket and frowned when he noticed the time of it.

11:30 pm. What the hell? His watch was still in the American time zone. How? He knew he changed it since he was in Finland.

He thought even though he went through a different universe, everything he owned hasn't changed, so far except the fact, everything was a mirror of where he was currently living, he didn't lose any values.

So maybe Abe was right. Maybe the answer was lying within the time itself. But how was he supposed to solve it to find his way back?

 **###**

Jo wasn't sleeping yet. To be honest, she hasn't gotten a full night of sleep for the past two weeks. She was holding on mostly because of the amount of coffee she was drinking.

She was lying on her couch, scrolling all along the pictures on her cell phone. She has been doing it after a week when Henry still went missing. She couldn't focus at work and they have been forcing her to rest but she was keeping on her research at home. She didn't want to lose hope, and she wasn't going to. Henry wasn't dead. He sure was the best when it came to lack of self-preservation but he couldn't be dead. He was studying death, he couldn't become a body himself so early, she knew he was looking for something more and if something terrible had happened to him; they would have found his body by now. As a cop, she knew as long as there was no body, there weren't any dead men.

She was having some regrets for not telling him exactly how she has been feeling for him for a year. She just wanted to be with him and give herself to him. He saved her so many times in every way possible. She wasn't going to give up on him. He would get back.

So, to heal the pain she was in since the past two weeks, she was looking at a couple of pictures they have taken together, some "selfies" to Henry reluctantly because of the use of the word but he gladly played along with her and they had taken amazing pictures.

She was even keeping one as her lock screen and most precisely, one they have taken after gazing themselves in a dead man's bed. Jo figured it would be a nice memory of their trip and talk about death. Probably the most romantic thing they've ever done together. That moment held a very special place in her heart as it did for him. There was also that sparkle in their eyes on the said pic and she could see it. They were in love and they knew it.

\- You'll get back to me! I know you will, even if I have to dedicate the rest of my life finding you.

A knock at the door startled her. Who could be there so late at night? Was it Henry? A slight hope lighted up in Jo's mind and she quickly rose up from the couch to open the door and was ready to jump in Henry's arms only to see Abe standing in the porch. She swallowed. Not exactly what she expected and plus she really had a bad feeling about this if Abe was here so late at night.

\- Abe?

\- Hi Jo! Sorry to barge in so late at night. I know you probably have better things to do than seeing me at that time of the night but it's important.

She stared at the old man. She maybe was expecting to see Henry pop up from behind him but he seemed to be alone and he was way too serious for Henry to be back already.

She pushed herself to the side to let him in

\- Come in! I wasn't sleeping anyway.

\- I figured you weren't. I know you're not sleeping much lately so am I and I didn't want to wait until morning.

She motioned him to the living room. Henry spent quite some time with Jo after a case but Abe never walked into her home. Henry has shared the fact she was still living in the same neighborhood but she just moved to another apartment. After that case with Detective Dunn, she didn't want anyone to know where she was living except her closest people. Also, she needed a change in order to move on from Sean as well.

Abe was nervous and she could tell. She wasn't a cop for nothing. She folded her arms.

\- So, what is it? You look extremely nervous. Do you have some bad news to tell me or something?

She wasn't ready to hear it anyway. She knew if Abe was saying the doomed word, she wouldn't be able to hold it but he quickly eased her doubts.

\- No! Don't worry! Nothing bad happened or I hope so. But I have a request, do you have a laptop?

\- Yes! Why? What's going on?

\- Good! Do you have a Skype account? I need it right now.

Jo raised a brow, Abe started to gesticulate

\- Don't worry kid! Just trust me!

Jo disappeared in the kitchen and came back with the laptop

\- Here! Can you tell me what is this about?

\- Hold on a moment, will you! Can I have a cup of tea, please?

Jo nodded but figured he was up to something he didn't want her to see. She knew both him and Henry, along with Lucas were all hiding something and if they thought they were subtle, they totally weren't.

Abe quickly added Earth 2's Henry Skype's account and made the call. He was hoping he didn't go anywhere by the time he left the shop, which was nearly 20 minutes ago since they had called each other.

Henry still had his laptop open and fortunately for him, the Skype account was open as well. He was ready to get out to take a walk on the beach to try and clear his mind about all the weird things that were happening to him, and then he would have gone to buy some bread and pastry for lunch and would probably spend the rest of his day to the library. He was surprised to see the call.

He quickly clicked on it, and the video conference started with Abe sitting on a couch that wasn't theirs. He gulped. He knew where his son was.

\- Hey! I couldn't wait till tomorrow morning. She deserves to know you're out somewhere even though you're not really you. She's in the kitchen and she's not hearing this now because water is boiling but I think she really deserves to know.

Henry felt his hands shaking. He took a seat on the bar's stool and inhaled.

\- Isn't a bit late over there, Abraham?

Abe just smiled widely

\- It may be! But I knew the kid wasn't sleeping yet and she is wide awake, trust me.

He heard the kettle stopped and Jo filling up a cup.

\- Don't say a word yet!

Abe disappeared to meet Jo halfway through the living room

\- Thanks for the tea Kid!

Jo simply bowed her head

\- So, care to tell me what you're up to?

Abe sipped on his tea and smiled

\- You may want to seat in front of that laptop.

Jo stared at the laptop on her coffee table and slowly moved to the screen and when Henry saw her legs before she took a seat, he felt goosebumps on his skin.

The young detective eyes widen at the view in front of her

\- Henry!

Her voice was a mix of relief and surprise. She couldn't believe he was actually alive. Well, she had hoped, she never lost it but it just made her feel way better to see him.

Henry felt tears in his eyes. So, long since he hasn't seen her, so long since he heard her sweet voice and saw that beautiful face he fell in love with.

\- Jo! You have no idea how pleased I am to see you! Oh, my goodness, I've been missing you so much!

She tried to control her own tears and her heart was starting to beat faster. If she didn't already have doubts regarding his feelings, he basically just gave himself away.

\- I miss you too Henry! What's going on, where are you? Why did you disappear like this for the past two weeks?

He wished he was the right one to explain but he wasn't and it wasn't any easier since she didn't know his secret.

He stared at her, he could do all day long without getting tired of it. They were just staring at each other's eyes, without saying any more words. The love they were sharing was still written in their pupils, no matter the universe and the doppelgangers.

\- You look a bit different but you're still Jo!

He realized he had spoken quite loudly which made Jo frowned

\- Of course, I'm still Jo! I mean, why wouldn't I be?

He noticed Abe who was standing behind the couch, sipping on his tea on a not so subtle way.

She wasn't much different from the one he knew. It was just the hair, they were darker in his world and longer but other than that, she was the same.

\- I'm sorry! It's just, I feel like we haven't seen each other longer than we did.

\- Tell me about it!

There was something different about him though. She was glad to see him and he still gave her the butterflies but something was off. It's like… He was Henry without being Henry.

\- So, what's up? What happened? Did someone threaten you or something like that?

Henry sighed

\- No! I'm afraid it's far more complicated. And I don't want to bore you with the details, especially as I have no logical explanation yet to the how and why.

Jo was confused. She didn't get it. The lack of sleep was probably tricking her mind.

\- What does that mean? Henry, we've been worried sick about you….- She lowered her voice – I've been worried sick. I won't bear another week without you around. So, if someone is threatening you, please tell me, I'll do everything to help… I mean, me and the team we can work something out.

Henry smiled. He had no doubt she would do everything to help him. His own Jo has probably been doing the same for months now and he had hoped they would get back to each other if they were mean to. She was as strong as he knew in his world.

He couldn't tell her about his secret but he knew she had an open mind, he's seen it the day he told her his secret. So, if she had the same power of deduction, he had no doubts she already put some clues together here and there.

\- Listen, Jo, huh it's not my story to tell, I mean not exactly but I can try and explain what happened exactly until I figure a way out.

\- A way out?

Henry nodded

\- I know it's late and I won't take much of your time. I'm glad Abe put us in contact because I really needed to hear your voice and see your face.

She blushed and removed a strand of hair behind her ear.

\- Now listen to me, very carefully and by all means, please do not freak out


	5. Chapter 5

_Thank you for your reviews! I'm still having a couple of issues writing that story, not really satisfied with the outcome but the next chapter should be the last. Hope you'll enjoy._

* * *

 **Earth 2**

\- Are you sure this is going to work? – Jo asked once they were standing in front of the building where Adam was being kept.

They made up a plan in where Henry would just use a disguise not be recognized. Jo still had her authority so they couldn't stop her from visiting Adam.

To avoid any suspicion, Jo had helped Henry put on Sean's old clothes. The ones he used to wear when he was going to court.

She quickly stopped to one of the rarest convenience stores opened and bought a wig. And Henry would just be wearing sunglasses and Jo wasn't going to let anyone telling him to remove them.

Once Henry figured his doppelganger has fled to Finland, they agreed to visit Adam to know if he could have more information regarding a portal to travel from one dimension to another. He was the only one who had lived long enough to maybe hold the answer to all things weird.

Henry wasn't sure in which town exactly his doppelganger was but at least they had something and would be only a matter of time before Jo could put her hand on where the love of her life was. Maybe it would take time before she had a better idea but they would find their way to each other and his doppelganger would certainly be thrilled to know he would become a father once more.

\- I can't tell if yes or no this is going to work, Jo – Henry replied – but at that point, in the world, you are all living, I guess we don't have many choices left. We must try.

Jo sighed

\- I wished you didn't have to find yourself here. Your life is probably better over there.

Henry smiled

\- Yes and no! I mean, it would be much easier if Adam was on the good side over there but it is what it is. But you are right, I live with the fear of everyone finding out about me but I hardly think it could have played that way since my enemy is the one who helped here.

Jo nodded

\- Still! Seems better. I hope I'll be able to find my way back to him, that's all I want.

Henry pulled her toward him and rubbed her back, resting his chin on top of her head.

\- Don't worry Jo. I'm quite certain you, and my doppelganger, are going to live a terrific life with that little one.

He slowly moved her hand to her stomach, covered with a large coat. Somehow it felt right to do this. Jo smiled and kissed his cheek.

\- I never lost faith in finding my way back to him and now that I know where he is, it should be easier.

They stared at the building in front of them. Jo slowly put up the sunglasses on Henry's nose.

\- Now let's do this!

They walked in the hallway toward the reception. Jo showed her badge.

\- Detective Martinez! I'm here to talk with Lewis Farber.

The receptionist stared at her and at Henry who was standing behind her. He frowned

\- Who's the guy with you?

\- He's Lewis's friend. We both need to talk to him regarding… His relationship with Dr. Morgan.

Her fingers tensed over the edge of the counter. She hated sounded so fake.

\- Weren't you close to him?

Jo rolled her eyes

\- I still have a job to do! Cut me some slacks! I need to talk to him and I'll do it with or without your permission.

The receptionist probably was thinking how narcissist she was.

\- On your left

\- Thank you! – she replied in a sarcastic tone

Henry gently pushed her with his shoulder when they walked into the hallway

\- I'm not sure I ever told your doppelganger how much I loved when you're playing the bad cop.

Jo grinned

\- Well, I have to say it's one of the things I'm the proudest of.

A guard was sitting near Adam's cell and Jo just showed her badge. Like the receptionist, he weirdly stared at Henry with his sunglasses and his suit but he didn't ask further questions.

Adam was reading and was weirdly quiet for someone who's been sitting in a prison's cell for 4 months now.

Henry felt a chill running down his spine. As much as Adam wasn't the same in that world, he was still holding a grudge toward the immortal. Nor that anyone could blame him.

Adam raised his eyes and smiled when he recognized Jo

\- Detective Martinez!

\- Please, call me Jo! I owe you a lot regarding Henry and I'm sorry that you end up here.

Adam shrugged

\- Well! At least I have done something right! So, to what do I have the honor?

He stared at Henry who was silently studying the character. He was really way different from the one in his world. He was quiet, his voice wasn't killer alike. He didn't feel like Jo was in danger around him and he didn't seem like he had suicidal ideas running through his mind. He could tell by all the books he was reading. He owed quite a lot of them and he wasn't sure the Adam he knew held the same passion for books and literature. It was mostly the opposite.

\- Who's your eccentric friend over there?

Jo stared at Henry and slowly walked toward Adam, motioning Henry to follow her.

\- It's the reason we're here. It may come as a surprise or a shock but please, keep it low.

Henry slowly removed his sunglasses and Adam's jaw dropped open.

\- What are you even doing here?

Jo motioned him to keep quiet.

\- Shtt! We can't risk anything! There's a perfectly good explanation. But he's not the one you think he is.

Adam just frowned. Henry felt the need to interfere.

\- Actually, I'm also Henry Morgan but the thing is… From a different dimension. Jo summarized what happened here and I may have found where my doppelganger disappeared so Jo and Abe can join him... But in order to do so, I need to get back to my world so everything will be back to normal.

Adam remained silent for a while. Jo didn't know if he was considering the option of having another dimension out there or just thinking of interning both of them right away. He was one of the kind she couldn't read.

She tried to explain

\- Adam! I know it sounds crazy but he's telling the truth. Things are the complete opposite of what they are here.

\- How so? – Adam asked, his curiosity piqued.

Henry pursed on his lips. He took a deep breath.

\- In my world, let's say… You wouldn't be the man to help me escape.

\- Oh – it seemed like it was the only thing he could say

They didn't have all day for the talk. The faster Henry would be off that world, the better it would be for everyone. Jo knew he didn't belong here. It wasn't right for him to endure what they all been through. He had a life so did their Henry.

Somehow there was something in Adam's eyes. Probably because of their immortality, he seemed to… Believe him.

\- You do seem a bit different from the Henry I know.

He motioned both of them to join him. They sat on each side of Adam who couldn't stop staring at Henry.

\- How did you find yourself in that dimension?

\- It's a long story! I went to bed last night and now I'm here. I can't tell what happened.

Adam rubbed his chin. Jo said

\- You don't seem very much surprised! It's like you were expecting this to happen.

\- Well, as a… - he stopped – wait before I go any further, do you have the same

Henry cut him off

\- Yes! I'm like you, like the Henry you know. Immortality is still a thing. Pretty sure it's the reason behind all this but I don't know how to solve it.

Adam nodded

\- Well, I was going to say as 2000 years old, there's a lot of weird things I've seen in my life.

\- Including time travel ? – Jo asked

Adam shook his head

\- Not really! So I'm not really sure how to help.

Henry sighed

\- You're my only hope here. I mean, you're the only one who shares the same condition as I do and I have a favor to return since you helped my doppelganger to escape.

Adam just moved a hand in the air

\- He would have done the same for me. We're good friends and that's what friends are for. Don't worry about that!

Jo felt sorry. If Henry didn't have anyone else than her and Abe, she had no idea how as simple mortals they would be able to send someone with a supernatural condition, back in his world.

\- So, there's nothing you can do? – Henry asked, in a desperate tone.

\- I never said that!

Jo and Henry looked at each other. Adam smiled

\- You know! I've read a lot of things about time travel. Luckily for you, I still remember something I've read when I was around 400 years. You wouldn't expect to be born, Henry!

Jo refrained the urge to say something.

\- What is it? – Henry wanted to believe and try anything that would help him to go back. They couldn't play with this. It was for everyone's safety and he surely couldn't endanger the woman he loved and the one who was carrying somehow his child.

\- Is there any strange event that happened when you went to sleep? Like the weather? How was it?

Henry tried to remember how the sky was when he went to sleep. All he remembered was seeing the forecast for the day after which was supposed to be sunny.

\- As far as I can tell there wasn't anything wrong with the weather. Usual gray winter weather. Why?

\- Because sometimes unexpected weather could open a portal to another world. Of course, not everybody would find themselves through it but only people with…

\- With a condition – Henry finished

Adam nodded. Jo asked

\- So, what he's supposed to do?

\- Well, maybe in New York the weather wasn't unusual but what about where your doppelganger is? Did you know by any chance if something happened?

Henry shrugged. He wasn't used to looking at a worldwide forecast, there were enough lies to be told in his own country.

\- Honestly, I don't know…

\- Hmmm!

Adam noticed Henry's watch in his pocket. He motioned it.

\- What about your watch? I know you can't live without it. Maybe it's related to it. Did you check it?

Henry didn't even pay attention to his watch. He quickly removed it from his pocket and was stunned by what he was reading.

\- Well… If this isn't a surprise.

Jo stared at him with a confused look

\- What's going on?

\- My watch… The time… It's ahead.

Jo wasn't following

\- What do you mean ahead?

\- I told you my doppelganger was in Finland… If I'm not mistaken, they are 8 hours ahead of us… Which means currently it's 11 pm… This is what my watch says.

Jo swore to see a sparkle in Adam's eyes

\- That means your watch is synced to the European time zone. So probably that your doppelganger's watch has the American's.

Henry wasn't sure where the exit was on this one

\- So what does it mean? Are we supposed to put it back to the right time and then we're gone?

\- I don't think it would be that easier. And your doppelganger would need to figure it out too if you both want to do the switch… But hold on.

He stood up and quickly looked all over his books sections and removed one regarding paranormal and parallel dimensions. Henry frowned

\- Where did you get that book?

\- Again, there's a lot of things that I had and read a long time before you were born. So, I think I remember reading something about ancient watches, immortality, and parallel dimensions.

He quickly turned the book's pages and Jo and Henry were just left speechless. Especially Henry who wasn't used to hearing Adam speaking so wisely.

\- There it is!

He pointed out the whole page in which everything regarding opening a portal to a parallel universe was explained.

\- I don't get it – Jo sighed – it's like Greek to me

\- Actually, it's Latin – Henry corrected – but a very old one, it's not easy even for me, to read it.

\- I can read it – Adam replied – and I guess it wouldn't be hurting to try.

Jo rolled her eyes

\- Hey! Stop the charade already, we don't have all day. Our time is running out as much for him than for that visit, so if you know what we need to do. Just tell us.

Adam cleared his throat and read

\- If you want to open a portal to travel through a different dimension that you owe an ancient watch, you need to go to the highest building in the current city/country you are. In order for the trip to work, you'll need to sync your watch to your local time zone…

Henry couldn't believe how easy this could be

\- So that's it? Well, I guess I should get going and try…

Henry was ready to leave but Jo just gave him a look

\- Henry! sit down! We don't know yet if there's a but – she looked at Adam – is there a "but"?

Adam nodded

\- Well… The conditions mostly, you, of course, need to be immortal or whatever supernatural thing related… But you need to do this…

\- What? I need to do this when? – Henry asked, impatient as a kid in Disneyland.

Adam looked at Jo who knew something wasn't going to work if they were trying anything today… Or this week… Month? She feared what could happen if that Henry was staying more than 24h in that world. She couldn't hide him forever in her closet and she couldn't keep the FBI off her home for any longer as well.

\- Henry, you need to do this during bad weather… Like pouring rain and thunderstorms.

Henry sighed. This seemed hopeless. He moved his hands to his hair.

\- But we're in the middle of January… Pouring rain and thunder are unlikely to happen especially the second one.

\- I know! But we don't have much more to try. I'm deeply sorry. I wish I could help more.

There was a long silence following that revelation. Henry was like grieving the upcoming months. Thunder wasn't happening before June and by that time, Jo's belly would be more than obvious and she would be close to giving birth if not gave birth already. He couldn't let that happen. His doppelganger needed her. He could have been selfish and chose to stay here with her but this wasn't his life, she wasn't his Jo and nothing belonged to him. He needed to get back, he needed to try.

\- Do you think that even without thunder or rain, I could give it a try? I won't wait up till June to get the weather I need.

Now that he was thinking about it, when he first appeared in that world, it was about to rain. It did none. But it wouldn't have been pouring rain. This wasn't Winter weather.

Adam looked down at his book

\- It's writing here if you find yourself in a situation against your will and must get back ASAP but you're in the wrong season for one of the weather to happen, you could try with one or the current weather there is… But you would need to sync your watch with half turn to the back and a full one to the front.

Henry felt like he was in some kind of SF movie. Lucas would be thrilled to be part of that scenario.

Jo wasn't in a better position and she felt nauseous about all the silly explanations. Nothing made sense but… Immortality wasn't a normal thing either.

\- And how can I know if the portal is open?

Adam showed him the drawing on the book

\- I know it sounds completely crazy. In fact, it is but you're here and we're both immortals as well. But it should take a circle shape, somewhere where you would be standing to do this. It should automatically close once you're in but you only have 15 seconds to do so, so don't even think about it if something like this appears. And remember you need to go to the highest building in New York.

Henry frowned

\- The World Trade Center?

Adam shook his head

\- No! Also, the oldest, so in that case it's

\- The Empire State Building!

They were out of ideas and there was nothing else that could be done. Henry had no idea what happened and how he found himself here and his doppelganger was probably wondering the same in his world. So, whatever they needed to try, he was ready to do so.

\- I guess! I'll have to give it a try. We don't have anything better.

\- Unless you know some kind of wizard to help you to do so – Jo added in a sarcastic tone

Adam tore off the page from the book

\- Here! Keep it! Could be useful! You have enough knowledge to understand it in case you forget something even though I know you won't.

Henry smiled. For once, he was really grateful for Adam. He hoped things would get better for him.

Jo stood up

\- Well! We can't last too much here! I don't need anyone to be suspicious. The FBI was already behind my back this morning because Henry has been seen walking in the streets so, of course, I'm the first one they would accuse.

Adam stood up as well to shake their hands

\- Hope everything will go the way that you want. Send my regards to your Henry once you're in Finland living a life with him.

Jo smiled

\- I will!

If in his world, Adam hasn't done so many bad things, Henry could have given him another chance. Because obviously, there was some good in him.

\- Thank you, Adam! I'm glad you're a good friend here.

\- I don't know what I have done in your world but I'm glad I could make up for him here. Now go you two before something else happens.

Henry put back his sunglasses and he and Jo quickly left the prison.

Once in the car, Jo kept her fingers on the steering wheel

\- You have to leave tonight. If it's the only exit, then we need to try.

Henry nodded

\- I know! What do you have in mind? We can't show ourselves freely like that, we're both going to get arrested and I surely don't want you to get in troubles, you or the child.

Jo could hear the emotion along with the concern in his voice and it touched her.

\- I won't let anything happen to our child, they can try but as long as I'm alive I'm going to protect him.

Henry smiled because she just referred to the child she had conceived with his doppelganger as "theirs". Sure, it was Henry Morgan and she was Jo Martinez but it wasn't exactly the same.

\- So how are we proceeding? The Empire State Building is downtown and it is surrounded by police officers everywhere… Especially since I ran away.

\- I know! But there's the curfew!

Henry internally sighed! He almost forgot they also had a curfew to respect now.

\- What time is it?

\- Everyone should be home by 10. Of course, night workers are an exception but let me tell you since officers are all over the city, there are not many people working at night, except emergencies or stuff like that.

Henry pursed his lips together. They couldn't fail that one or he couldn't even imagine the consequences for everyone, starting with Adam for helping them out once more. It seemed like nobody knew about him and if something was going wrong, Henry was very much aware of the fate that would be waiting for him. American justice was far from being perfect and if they were thinking someone was helping a dangerous criminal toward the law, it would be a death row for him and if they were doing so, Adam would be in the same position as his doppelganger.

\- I'm not sure how we can safely get to the Empire. Do they close every tourist's attraction as well?

\- Of course! Your face is all over the city, Henry! So, they're – she imitated the quotation marks – protecting the city.

They remained silent for a couple of minutes not knowing what to do until Jo thought about something

\- They got guards everywhere at the Empire but you know we could still try and come in, we just need to be careful.

Henry raised a brow

\- Are you suggesting that we break in like you picking up the locks?

She pretended to be shocked

\- Henry! I'm a cop… Of course, I'm suggesting we break in and picking up locks if needed.

He stifled a laugh

\- You are incredible but I don't have anything else in mind. But I really don't want you to get in troubles.

\- Henry! I have been watched for the past 4 months. Today I have a chance to find my way back to… To you somehow. And to give you a chance to move that immortal ass of yours to be with my doppelganger as well. I won't sit here for the next six months and wait for my due date, hell no! So, we should head over there around 11:30 or so. I bet you have to be on top of it for that portal thing to work, right?

Henry quickly took a look at the page Adam handed him.

\- I think it's just the most logical way to go. If it's usually related to weather, it makes sense that I would need to be on top of the building.

\- Fine! This is probably going to be tricky and they got cameras everywhere but I will handle this! I need a bit of action lately.

Henry was a bit afraid to what she was going to do exactly with the cameras just with seeing her eyes sparkled the way they always were when she had something in mind. Sometimes he thought that having a father with a criminal background probably helped the young detective to learn one trick or two and not because she was a police officer.

\- Since we have a few hours to kill and we're closest to the Empire, from the shop, how about I drop you over there?

Henry wasn't sure if this was such a good idea. Maybe they were expecting Jo to come back over there in case she knew much more she was saying. She noticed the worry in his eyes.

She moved a hand on his

\- Henry! The shop isn't being watched. Which is a good thing, in my opinion, considering that's where you landed when you woke up this morning. But since Abe closed it and took every evidence down your lab with him, there's nothing they're going to find over there anymore so they're not watching it. Because they know you're smart and if you had to come back that's not where you would start. So, I guess we can sit there for a few hours but quietly.

Henry sighed and looked at their interlaced fingers. Jo yawned

\- Or I will just catch up with a nap. I'm surprised today with everything that I've seen and learned that this little one didn't make me spend the entire day with my head buried in the toilet bowl.

She had opened her coat because she was feeling a bit hot since they were sitting in her car and her hormones weren't helping. Henry couldn't help but stare at that little bump. His heart skipped a beat. He was looking forward to building a life with his own Jo but he knew what he had to do before thinking about raising a family. Though, before he was truly aware of his feelings for her, he already considered it… When he saw, her being all motherly with the prince of Urkesh.

\- I guess if nobody is watching, we can rest some bits at the shop. But there's nothing left to eat and we won't remain for hours without anything in our stomach, especially won't.

\- I know! There's a grocery store in your area, I will go over there to buy a couple of basics stuff so we can eat tonight. I have a huge craving for a cheese omelet with pickles... I hate pickles but well looks like for the next few months I'm not.

Henry laughed and kissed her forehead

\- All right but you be careful over there and come back as soon as possible

\- Don't worry! I don't intend to last. And so, it will give us a few hours to study the plan!


	6. Chapter 6

_Here's the last chapter of that story! Sorry, I'm late on posting it but the blank page syndrome has been following me for a couple of weeks. I basically wrote that chapter for a whole day lol. Not really satisfied with the outcome but well I solved everything that needed to be solved._

 _Hope you'll still enjoy though !_

* * *

Once it was curfew time, Jo looked over her window to make sure that every officer that was patrolling a lot in front of her home was gone to take a tour somewhere else.

She looked at Henry who seemed unsure to what they were going to do.

\- Jo! We need to take your car to go to the Empire… How can you be sure none of those officers outside aren't going to try and follow us?

Jo bit down on her lips

\- I'm not! But we have to give it a try. In case they catch us. Don't worry… Just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean that I can't fight and trust me you don't want to piss off a pregnant woman.

Henry agreed. He has seen a couple of them in his life and you would like to keep as far as possible when they're upset. Once the roads were clear, Jo and Henry dressed not be recognized. When they reached the detective's car, she looked at it like she was considering something.

\- There's a curfew but the subway still runs late at night to allow people who are stuck at work to go home. Let me tell you there's nobody left on those subway cars but.. I was thinking maybe we…

Henry shook his head

\- We can't take that risk. For what I've seen, a lot of people are against me. I don't care about myself, I just don't want them to hurt you… I wouldn't forgive myself for this.

He cupped her face and once again his hand went to rest on her small bump. She softly smiled and entwined her fingers with his.

\- You're right! Let's do this!

They were lucky enough to avoid any patrol's cars. Jo had taken a couple of shortcuts in where she was sure nobody was watching.

She shook her head once she parked a couple of miles away from the Empire. She couldn't believe in 2016, they were basically back like both two World Wars. Having a curfew, giving information if you knew anything regarding Henry's disappearance… Not being able to live your life like you were used to... And now that she had a life inside of her… In what kind of world was she going to raise him? A world where everyone was afraid of his father? A word where they would have to run and hide all their life because anybody could give them away. She wasn't sure she wanted that life for her baby but she knew one thing for sure… She wanted a life with Henry anyway and she would follow him anywhere if they needed to. Well, she had hoped that in Finland nobody was as retarded as in their country.

Henry could read her thoughts. Couldn't blame her for worrying about the future of that child. He would too if he was in the same position. He grabbed her hand and quickly gave it a shake.

\- Everything is going to be all right Jo. I'm quite sure. I have hope for the two of us. You should be fine.

He managed to put a smile on her face and to erase all her doubts. She took a deep breath.

\- I know! But I don't want anything to go wrong. I don't want you to live that life and I want to get away from here as soon as possible.

\- You will! And it's going to work. We need to hold on to this.

She nodded and they exited the car. They walked toward the building. There were a couple of guards inside but they were all talking between them. There were two main entrances and both would lead them face to face with the guards.

Henry tried to think about how they would get to the upper floors without being followed and trapped by all the guards inside.

He saw the frustration on Jo's face

\- This is harder than I thought it will be… I don't know how we can avoid them. These are only the two main entrances and both are being watched. If we come in, we're never going to come out.

They felt something on their skin, and they both raised their eyes to look at the sky. It was all dark and cloudy and it was starting to rain. They stared at each other.

\- Remember what Adam told you?

Henry nodded

\- Should be a stormy night and pouring rain… I hope that winter rain will be enough.

\- It's still better than nothing but I would do that trick with your watch the same way he told you in case you don't have the good weather.

\- I was planning to do so. Can't trust freezing rain.

They leaned against the walls of the building, far enough for the cameras not to catch them along with the guards.

\- I thought we were going to break in – Henry reminded in an amused tone

Jo glared at him and he bit on his lips

\- I know but I just didn't plan the whole guarding thing. And I forgot about the entrances not being multiple. Would have been easier if we could have gone to the World Trade Center but well.

She carried her gun and she also had a tear gas canister in her car but this was one way to bring the attention on them.

They spent the next 10 minutes trying to look for how they would get in. Henry could see Jo was quickly growing tired but she was fighting it because she really wanted to help.

Two guards came out to take a cigarette break. Jo and Henry moved themselves a bit farther and watched their moves. They were laughing and joking and she just wanted to throw up on their faces.

The same idea seemed to cross their minds, and they just smiled at each other.

They slowly walked behind the two guards, and Jo knocked both of them with her gun. Henry was watching around to make sure they wouldn't alert anyone else inside and outside the building but looked like they weren't paying much attention to what was going on.

Henry managed to pull the two men near a dark alley and removed their work clothes. He barely whispered an apology. They were left in not much but their undies. When Jo joined Henry back, she refrained a laugh.

\- My god! Not exactly what I wanted to see so late at night.

Henry scoffed and handed her one of the uniforms.

\- This is going to be a bit large for you but we should be heading inside without any issue.

\- With my belly and those boobs getting bigger? In a few months, I wouldn't even fit on that so don't worry about me.

Henry turned bright red at her comment and tried to remove the wild pictures his mind started to play.

They quickly dressed up without removing their own clothes. It was a bit cold outside and it was hard for them to dress with their coat off but this was for a good cause. Jo whispered

\- Let's cover them with our coats. We don't have anything personal on that so they shouldn't find us by the time they woke up.

Henry looked at the two men. They weren't going to wake up anytime soon.

\- With the way, you knocked them out, believe me, Jo… They're probably going to sleep in that alley until the sun is up.

Jo shrugged

\- I have no control over my own strength.

They walked back inside. Jo had hidden her hair beside the hat the guards were wearing. They were also wearing sunglasses. She hoped her large shirt below the one she was wearing was enough to hide her breast. Henry wasn't even close to being recognized.

The other guards inside just greeted them back with a nod. Henry took the most American accent he never had.

\- We're going for a tour upside if you don't mind. If anything goes wrong, tell us!

They kept nodding and Jo and Henry had clearance to take the upstairs elevator.

Once in the first elevator, Jo leaned against the back of the wall and sighed

\- You have no idea how glad I am that my belly isn't huge yet. Because we would have been in serious troubles.

Henry couldn't agree more but they would have found another way. And he wasn't sure he would have let her come with him in case she was far enough in her pregnancy.

For a city which was watched, Henry thought it was quiet enough. Like they didn't cross path with a lot of guards and the officers were mostly patrolling either in Jo's neighborhood or around the 11… Obviously.

Well, at least this was a good thing.

They reached the rooftop. It was closed during winter and people were taking pictures through the windows.

This wasn't going to stop Jo who just grinned when they noticed the lock.

\- They can be such amateurs when they want to.

She removed a pin she had in her hair for the occasion… But Henry was thinking she probably always had one... Like how was a mystery!

He smiled. Women!

She easily opened the door to Henry's surprise. It was done even faster than the last time she picked up the lock from the Ric Center.

\- Honestly, once I get back to my world I will have to ask your doppelganger how to teach me this.

Jo smirked

\- Since you're a smart man and you can do everything, she'll be thrilled to show you how to do it.

They stepped outside and so high in a building there was quite the wind. Jo now felt sorry for not bringing her coat. That uniform wasn't enough and her immune system was a bit low lately.

Henry wrapped an arm around her.

\- Jo! You don't have to go any further. You better stay outside. In your condition, you wouldn't like to get a cold. I will deal with all this myself. It's on me. Do not worry.

She shook her head, stubborn as she was.

\- No way! I want to make sure this is going to work.

The rain was now dropping faster and it wasn't comfortable at all with all the icy particles falling on their faces. Henry removed his scarf he managed to hide below the uniform and wrapped it around Jo.

\- You will need it to…

He cut her off

\- I have a billion of those. Stay warm. Don't worry about me. I've known worse.

Now they couldn't make sure his doppelganger has found the way back. In case he didn't and he was still going back to his world, he knew what he had to do. He was just hoping people wouldn't think he's crazy.

From the lack of stories, he read about time travel when he was a kid, he knew terrible things could happen to those who weren't carefully manipulating it.

He checked once more the page Adam has given to him. He looked at the sky, at his watch and shared a look with Jo.

\- Go ahead! Try!

He inhaled and started turning his watch to bring it to the current NYC time, with half turn to the back and a full one to the front.

Both of them looked over at the sky, see if something was happening but right at that the moment, there was no circle shape to be seen and nothing ever indicated a portal would open.

Jo lowered her eyes and felt tears in them. Henry heard her sniffled.

\- I thought this could work so you would avoid staying here for the next six months. What's going to happen now?

Henry had no answer for once in his life. He thought about everyone else on his Earth, about his doppelganger who was probably as lost as they were.

They heard a loud thud behind the door Jo has opened a few minutes earlier

\- Hey! They're here! Take them!

Jo felt her adrenaline rushing through her veins

\- We've been caught!

Henry couldn't let anyone get near Jo. A couple of guards were moving toward her as she walked backward. She only had her gun and she could shoot but they were in a majority. She only had Henry and as much as he would probably try to take a bullet for her she couldn't get rid of all of them, they would be shooting at them first.

A huge sound cracked up the sky like it was tearing it in two, creating a hole in between the guards and Jo, which allowed them a break before they were getting to the detective

She looked at Henry

\- Henry, this is it! Get in, now!

\- But they will come at you!

\- Stop thinking, you can't stay here you know this! Don't worry about me

Henry looked at the portal, the guards were behind it and once it would be closed, Jo would be surrounded, alone, with no backup. How could he let this happen? Jo rolled her eyes and grabbed his arm and pushed him inside.

\- No! Jo, I can't let you alone with them... They're going to hurt you… Jo

\- Henry! I don't care! I'm saving you and this is what matters most to me.

She looked at him deeply in the eye, the portal was getting tighter, it would soon close. She knew it wasn't her Henry but she needed to do this.

While he was being dragged down inside the hole, she just quickly walked toward him and planted one on him. Despite not being his Jo, he replied fiercely to her kiss and feared what was going to happen to her once he would be gone, if this was working.

\- I'll be fine Henry, I will, I promise. And I know you're not him but I lo…

The hole disappeared before she could get it out. If this had worked, she was glad she had saved him.

She thought she was dead, they would be shooting at her and Henry would never know he would be a father. A tear fell down her cheek and she closed her eyes, ready to die but once the portal closed, it created a whole mess, dragging everyone to the ground and knocking them up… Everyone except Jo.

Once everything went back to normal, all the guards stood up and noticed Jo was nowhere to be seen.

What has happened?

 **###**

Henry landed on the rooftop of the Empire State Building and felt a bit dizzy for a few seconds. The weather was clear on this side and he noticed people giving him weird looks on the roof. A rooftop which was supposed to be closed. But maybe as the weather was sunny and not windy they exceptionally kept it open.

Someone walked toward him and gave him a hand

\- Are you okay Sir? You had a nasty fall there.

Nobody seemed to be scared of him and nobody seemed even aware he had landed from out of nowhere like that.

Henry was a bit breathless. He couldn't tell if this was worse than his skinny dipping.

He took the gentleman's hand and shook his head

\- I'm all right, thank you!

\- Yeah sure! If you want advice, you should have eaten a bit more, you look pale.

"What do you think, I just traveled from one universe to another" … Well, at least he seemed back to his world or so he hoped.

Now the question, was he back to the same day he was supposed to be gone or was it another date? He needed to get off that building to check this out.

He felt relieved to be walking in the city with nobody judging him, whispering when he was walking past anyone. People were even smiling at him. He seemed to be back. And it felt good.

His heart stirred regarding Jo's fate in that other universe. He wished she managed to escape them in between the confusion with the portal.

He took the subway from 34th Street. He stopped at Columbus Circle for the next stop 168th street to head up in Jo's neighborhood.

Two weeks have passed since he switched sides with his doppelganger. He had no way to make sure he was also back at home. He has read the newspapers in his subway ride to acknowledge the date. He couldn't believe so much time could have passed while he barely lasted 12h in the other universe. Jo wanted to send him back home as fast as possible.

He wasn't much closer to Jo's home than his but he wanted to go to see her in the first place. If he had disappeared for two weeks straight, she must have been worried sick and because he knew he had to explain everything to her. Abe would understand and Lucas too for that matter, but Jo… She was the only one who needed explanations… But according to her doppelganger, she should be handling all of this and she shared the fact she probably already had doubts so maybe she would deal with his secret faster than he would think.

Once he reached the steps to her home, he felt a lump in his throat. How was he going to explain all of this? Would she really believe him? Would she be mad? Sad? Both?

He licked his lips in anticipation. Knowing the great future, they could build together, he needed to try and he was hoping in Earth 2, things would get better for both of them as well.

He knocked twice and waited for her to open, hoping she was home. He couldn't even imagine what she's been through. Probably the same hell her doppelganger has been in Earth 2.

When the door opened, Henry held his breath and when Jo's eyes crossed his, he felt the need to hug her so tightly against him, she wouldn't be able to escape his embrace. But he did none and remained still staring at her, half-shocked half relieved.

\- Hello Jo… Look I know I have been gone for two weeks but I have a perfectly good explanation for this… And it will sound crazy but just so you know it's…

Jo moved her finger to his lips and smiled

\- I know!

He was confused

\- How you…

\- He told me… The other you… I mean he didn't tell me everything. I know you have a secret, he made that clear… But he also told me this wasn't his story to tell.

Henry was dumbfounded

\- But how can you be sure it's me now?

She looked at him deeply in the eye and framed his face with both her hands to whisper on his lips

\- Because I know you!

Henry couldn't help himself and crashed his lips on hers. He needed to do this. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back deeply and slowly.

They broke off after a few minutes because serious air was needed. She let him in and said

\- Also, it was hard not to believe there were some supernatural things involved when he just basically faded away when we were skyping with him with both Abe and Lucas

Henry stopped in his tracks and slowly turned around to face her.

\- How that?

\- Well…

 ** _Flashback_**

 _After that call at Jo's, the day Earth 2 Henry had woken in a world he hasn't seen in a very long time, they all agreed to Skype the day after._

 _Jo was still processing everything that happened and what that Henry who wasn't hers, had told her._

 _She couldn't believe her ears but she realized Abe never blinked and Henry was serious as he could be. Also, she knew him, there were some differences with hers._

 _She also knew when Lucas walked in all awkward than both Abe and himself knew something regarding Henry's condition no matter what it was. It sounded all messed up in her head but she's seen quite a lot with Henry over the past year so one more insanity wouldn't change her life._

 _Henry had thanked all of them for skyping with him and Lucas had assured him he had brought a lot of books and articles to try and find a way to send him back to his world._

 _Of course, he was far from having the book Adam had in Earth 2 but Henry appreciated his help. He was the only one with enough knowledge regarding all strange events that could have occurred through the centuries._

 _Henry had explained what happened and how his Earth sucked… Without giving away his condition but Abe got it and somehow, he always feared some psycho would come to ruin his life regarding his immortality. Like he didn't have enough with that crazy Nora back in the days._

 _They looked for all the possible exits, how he could have gotten here and in what way he could go back. Abe had suggested the obvious which was to die and maybe wake up in his Earth, once Jo left them to use the bathroom but he confessed that it crossed his mind and he didn't think it was that easy._

 _Lucas had suggested the weather thing because it was current in most supernatural stories/shows._

 _Henry also talked about the fact his watch was set to the NYC time and he was pretty sure he has switched it to the European time. So, they knew the answer was lying in there somehow but they couldn't put their finger on it._

 _Well, this was until an unknown force dragged Henry down, the lights in his room switched back and forth and it immersed in a whole dark blue hole._

 _And when it stopped they just had time to notice Henry was gone and all connection they could have with him went off._

 _Abe stood up_

 _\- What the hell just happened? Where did he go?_

 _Lucas and Jo looked at each other, completely baffled. No one had a logical explanation until Jo suggested._

 _\- Not to come forward on any crazy theory out there but what if… What if our Henry found a way back on that Earth and by doing so they just both went back to where they belong?_

 _This was the most plausible explanation so far so they just decided to wait and see to eventually what was going to happen._

Henry was sitting in Jo's couch, she was sitting on her coffee table and he was as amazed by the story than the whole switch.

\- So… We didn't need to do the whole manipulation together to get back to our worlds… If one of us was doing it, it was enough to open the portal.

Jo was kind of lost but what mattered most was to have him back. She joined him on the couch and rested her head on his lap. He moved one arm behind her back and slowly rubbed it in a circular motion.

\- I'm just glad to have you back.

Henry kept thinking about her doppelganger. He owned her this. He moved Jo's face from his lap and looked at her deeply in the eye.

\- It's time I'm telling you about myself. I will head back to the shop afterward but you need to know… In Earth 2 I... I met your doppelganger. With a few differences here and there, you are still the same brave and strong woman that I know.

She smiled. She couldn't wait to hear his story. She already had a doubt but she was just waiting for him to open up to her.

\- Despite the chaos over there… I feel like we… they could have gotten a bright future together and that's exactly the kind of future I want with you here. He was brave enough to tell her his secret within the year they've met. So, I need to do the same with you and before doing so, there's something I need to tell you that I wished I have told you a long time before. But if I don't tell you this now, I will regret it because I don't know how you will react after I told you my story so I want to come clean on that one. I know I have been lying to you all year long but just so you know, there is nothing truer than what I'm about to say…

Jo rolled her eyes

\- Just spill it already! Don't you think I've waited long enough!

He was taken by surprise. She tilted her head to the side to encourage him. He took a deep breath and blurted out.

\- I love you! I loved you from day one and I want to build a life with you and here I am hoping you will accept me.

She smiled and gave him a quick peck on the lips

\- Took you long enough! Just so you know, whatever you're about to share and I know it's supernatural and that is huge… I'm ready to accept it. Because I also want to build a life with you and there's no one else I would like to do it. I love you too.

He smiled and spent hours telling her his story. For once he didn't need Abe to back him up because Jo's doppelganger was right, no matter the universe she had faith in him, she was devoted and she believed him because she already had doubts regarding it, he had dropped enough clues, she wasn't a detective for nothing.

That same night, he gave a call to Abe and told him he would be staying at Jo's and maybe starting to work on that future they were trying to build on Earth 2.

* * *

 **Earth 2**

 **2 months later**

Jo had no idea how she found herself here neither did Abe. She had helped Henry escape and she thought she was dead and by the time everything happened, her belly was now obvious to anyone walking past her.

\- What the heck? – Abe said – how did we find ourselves here?

He then noticed Jo's belly

\- Jesus! How long haven't we seen each other Jo?

Jo shrugged

\- We saw each other last week Abe! But… I helped the other Henry to escape and now we're here. And I have no explanation of how my belly is now... I don't know, I'm not even sure how much time has passed.

Since Abe lived with a doctor his whole life he had seen pregnant women. She was close to her 6th month at least.

\- Between 5 and 6 for sure. You were barely 3 months pregnant. I don't get it. That whole universe switch is crazy.

\- I know but at least…

She looked around them. The snow was melting, the sky was perfectly blue and the temperature wasn't too cold. The country seemed quiet and friendly. People were walking past them and greeting them in a language she didn't know.

\- We must be in Finland – she whispered so low that Abe didn't hear any of it

\- Come again? Sorry Jo but some people are getting deaf here.

She rolled her eyes and glared

\- Henry is in Finland and not to presume but looks like that's exactly where we are. So that would mean…

\- The switch worked and somehow it dragged both of us in here.

\- Exactly!

They walked ahead in the city. They were mostly close to a beach and Jo managed to get someone to speak English to tell them they were in Helsinki. All that time, Henry was just in the Capital.

\- How are we supposed to find him? – Abe asked – despite knowing where he is, we didn't have anything that could help.

Jo tried to think. She had a feeling they were close. She couldn't tell how but she just could feel it.

Abe tried to look for his phone but it didn't seem like any of them had one. And anyway, it wouldn't be probably working. That universe obviously had decided everything for them.

He turned around on himself and noticed something. His eyes grew wide. He tapped Jo's shoulder

\- Jo! Look!

She turned around and her own eyes grew wide to what or whom they were seeing. She felt her heart, warming, and a tear falling down her eye. They wouldn't be alone.

Henry was back to his place in Helsinki. He was surprised to see the laptop was still open but no connection ever indicated he was still online with the rest of his friends. He gulped. Well, he didn't know how it happened but he was back to his own world and lonely life. He rubbed his face. Time to go back to what he was doing.

He turned on the TV to see if there was any news on the Americans networks regarding his disappearance and what he heard was the fact a couple of new detectives were at the 11th and that Jo has been replaced by a youngest and toughest female cop. What the hell? He knew Jo had planned to run away from the country anyway but she would have given her resignation letter she wouldn't just be gone like this. They weren't talking much about him anymore and it seemed like life was slowly getting back to what it used to. Weird! All of this became even stranger now.

He sighed. He never wanted any of his friends to lose their jobs in order to protect him. This was simply stupid.

A knock at the door snapped him back to his lousy reality. He hoped it wasn't the FBI or he would have to knock the door in their faces to run faster.

But when he faced facing with Abe, he took a step backward, his eyes watering.

\- Abe!

\- Hi Pops! I don't know how we've gotten here but I guess it's a good thing.

\- We?

Abe moved unto his side and Jo made her entrance. Henry stepped outside and they both jumped in each other's arms, holding on to the other for dear life. Jo buried her head in Henry's chest while he rubbed her back, so relieved to have her back in his arms, to feel her, to touch her.

\- My goodness, I missed you so damn much.

\- I miss you too! Oh, Henry, I'm so sorry about everything that happened.

He motioned for his son to join them for a very needed family hug. They were all emotional, Jo couldn't stop crying especially with her hormones. With her coat that she now has buttoned, Henry hasn't noticed yet, he was too busy being overwhelmed.

\- How did you find me?

Abe tried to explain

\- Something like you had a doppelganger visiting our Earth and I take it the same must have happened to you?

He nodded

\- It was quite strange. But I was gone as fast as I arrived.

\- And time has fast forward as well – Abe explained – we met with a couple of people who were speaking English and they told us 2 months has flown by. Jo and I we found ourselves here right after she sent your doppelganger back to his world.

She shyly smiled. She kept protecting him no matter which one he was. Jo gained a hold of herself and explained.

\- We were near a beach and trying to understand where we were. We were wondering how to find you when… We got some unexpected help.

Henry frowned and Abe stepped a bit further between the corner of Henry's apartment and the hall.

To his surprise, Reece, Hanson, and Lucas all joined them. Henry couldn't stop his tears from falling.

\- How?

\- Honestly doc? – Hanson replied – we have zero explanation to how we found ourselves here. Karen and the kids are waiting downstairs, they wanted to give us our moment but well looks like you won't get away from us.

Henry couldn't explain how happy he was to see all of them reunited. He couldn't care less about how. Jo quickly summed up the fact Adam helped his doppelganger to find his way back. Henry was hoping he would find someplace better to start a new life as well. Lucas explained for whatever reason he has found a note in his coat giving them both Henry's location and address and the fact they landed right where they needed to was just purely a beautiful coincidence.

Reece added

\- We may stay in that country for a while. I think we could even merge ourselves to one of the stations and go back to what we've always done. I mean after your family is all settled.

She winked at Henry. Jo bit on her lips.

\- Doc can we come in? – Lucas shyly asked

\- Yes, of course! Make yourself at home. Abe, get the tea ready if you'd like, everything is at your disposition. Mike, please, by all means, bring the kids and Karen here.

\- Okay! She would have kicked my ass if I wasn't anyway.

Everyone stepped in and Henry stared at Jo. She took a step forward and whispered.

\- Despite how we have gotten here, there was a reason I was motivated to find my back to you. Because something happened after that wild night…

She lowered her eyes and Henry finally noticed she has taken some weight. She removed her coat and this couldn't be mistaken. She was at least 6 months pregnant.

\- Honestly yesterday I was 3 months pregnant and today I'm 5… But I wanted to get back to you before I was giving birth and there was no way I was staying over there carrying a baby I have conceived with a man who's immortal.

She took his hands on hers to bring them on her stomach. The baby has been kicking ever since Jo has been standing in front of Henry and when his hands went to rest on her belly, the kicking seemed to slow down. Henry was as much emotional as he was when they all came in.

Jo dried his tears with her thumbs and kissed his lips slowly

\- We're going to raise a family on our own with Abe and everyone we love. We don't need more, just our little 11th family. We're not in NYC but we'll make it work. I've suffered 4 months without you, I was scared I wouldn't make it in time for you to see me pregnant or even to see your child but somehow, I'm glad that weird switch happened, it brought us together.

He hugged her tightly against him, his hands never leaving her belly. The kick had stopped now. The baby was quiet and probably happy to see his parents back together.

Henry moved one hand behind Jo's neck and kissed her deeply, she moaned and she whispered

\- I love you! I've been waiting for so long to tell you! I hope our doppelgangers are going to be as lucky but in a less chaotic world.

\- I'm sure they will and I love you too.

They walked back inside and from that moment everything in both universes never been as perfect.

Despite the chaotic world sometimes you just need to look beyond the other side of the mirror to find your own happiness.

* * *

 **Author's note** : _The portal basically teleported all people Henry cared about to his place so they wouldn't worried about hiding or running away in NYC and that's why time fasted forward. It also saved Jo from the fate that was waiting for her on that roof._

 _Make your own theory but my headcanon was Jo's baby protecting his mother and making sure everyone else who has brought nothing but only good things to Henry's life would be safe too. Adam is too, I just decided not to write it but he has been saved. Since that baby is from someone with a condition... ;). On this, there will be two more stories later with the same theme._

 _Lot of fantasy but well this was the point of the story!_

 _I'm not supposed to do this but I thought you were gone Passerby, didn't you choke with your hate yet? I told you to go fuck yourself, do you understand me? You need to stop bullying people. I swear to god, I'll find a way to make sure you get banned from that website or I'll find you myself and I'm going to make you sure you'll regret every hateful review you put on my stories. Just because you can't do shit means you have the right to insult every writer and means you can't point anything that doesn't concern you. Also, I'M FUCKING TIRED OF REPEATING ENGLISH ISN'T MY NATIVE LANGUAGE SO GO FUCK YOURSELF!_ _You won't ever do any better in my position, I'm challenging you to do it, and I'll be the first one to insult you. Why aren't you trying to tell me something on the stories I write in my native language huh? Why don't you? Come in them and I dare you to open your fucking mouth, I dare you, I'm going to make you regret to even use a website about fanfictions._ _Oh and btw: picking locks is something, I don't care what you tell me, because I watched plenty of Americans shows to know it is, so stop being a jerk. All my English friends are using the words so go buy yourself a life, for real!_ _Now all your reviews have been deleted, keep dropping them, I already ask the staff is there's a way to ban you but I'm telling you I can find a way to make sure you get the hell away from me because it's too easy to hide behind a screen. Why don't you get on Twitter so we can talk and I can tell you how much of an asshole you are? You're just scared, it's too easy to bully, you just deserve the same to be happening to you and I would be fucking glad if you're alone in your life because you obviously are if you have nothing else to do. Also, I do the hell I want with the heights of my buildings, I did my research, it's one of the tallest and one of the oldest so fuck yourself, please go see a therapist, you need serious help. And did you ever go to the Empire before you speak? I did, I've seen it and rooftop/deck, it's the same shit okay? Leave me alone! If you don't, I'll make sure to get your IP and report you as cyberbullying!_

 _And why don't you create an account? Afraid I'm going to block your ass? Because that's exactly what I would do, but you're a coward, you're just afraid, you just drop hateful review but you always put yourself in guests. That's what cowards do. You never going to face me because you're too afraid._


	7. Bodies swap

_So before I start, here's a little note regarding this story._

 _It's part of my AU series and one of the less serious I'll be writing in the series (yes I haven't posted in a year but I didn't find the inspiration to write everything I've planned)._

 _I have to warn, some of you might be offended at a specific scene(and actually more than one but eh), personally speaking, I don't think there's anything rude or offensive, but I know how people are. But it's in my story after all and I do the hell I want with it and if you don't like it then I might suggest you don't just read it!_

 _If you have no sense of humor, or you're just very close-minded, you shall pass your way because this one is definitely not for you._

 _This story is pretty much a parody, I had a lot of fun writing it and I laughed all along just picturing the whole. And this is why it's part of my AU series because it's probably not something that would have happened in the show, lol. Not like how I wrote it at least! I could have put in, in my drabbles series but it's too long for this, and this isn't the point of a drabble._

 _So yeah, that's pretty much it! You've been warned so don't come at me with any hate or so I might block your ass without even questioning._

 _Hope you'll enjoy, hope you're all open-minded or at least enough to read this and don't come at me with anything regarding my English(which is still not my native language, it hasn't changed), nobody would do better in my position if the roles were reversed :) :) :)_

 _This is why I now changed the rating of the story even though the next ones are probably going to stick to the T rated. But I had to for this one and you'll understand why!_

 _I have to split because it goes beyond 10k and 30 pages+_

* * *

 **Bodies swap**

 _Chapter 1_

\- Henry, we're not here for you to spend an hour checking me out!

Henry snapped from his reverie and stared at a very wet Jo… They were at the pool after work to one of the NYPD's gyms. And they were pretty much the only ones in the pool, except from the one or two lifeguards surrounding the area.

They needed some time to relax because the last few weeks have been quite tense with the latest cases and Jo was the one suggesting they go to the pool together, to relax.

But seeing Jo in a swimsuit was very distracting to Henry and as much as he was used to taking a dip in the East River, he felt like drowning ever since they've been swimming.

He tried to be subtle but he obviously couldn't at a point and Jo ended up figuring out he has been checking her backside and every part of her body, for that matter.

He shook his head, trying to remove the obvious blush on his cheeks

\- My apologies! I… I was…

The look on her face refrained him from making any further statement. He cleared his throat and moved back into a swimming position.

\- Well! Shall we go back to our swimming lessons, detective?

\- Yeah! I've only been waiting for you, for the past few minutes! Let's do this!

Jo moved unto her back while Henry was swimming next to her. He had a hard time coping with her exposed body. He wasn't sure how long exactly he would still be a gentleman with her. That game needed to stop.

Jo reached the other side of the pool first and leaned against the wall. Henry was behind her and stopped in front of her, not resting his arms on the wall, because if he was doing so she would be trapped against his body and as long as this was tempting… He stared at her lips. He needed to focus. What was happening for him to desire that woman, that much lately?

Jo was thinking alike but she was trying to get a hold of herself because she knew if she was making any move, there would be no turning back. So she just smiled at him and poked him in the chest.

\- So! For someone who always swims in the river, you're pretty slow in here.

He gave her a sarcastic look which made her laugh

\- As I said I was distracted.

Jo nodded

\- Hmm hmm! Checking my ass out! You never saw boobs before or something? I know with the job I'm in, it doesn't seem like it but yes I am a woman.

She poked her tongue at him and swam past him. Henry had no idea how he was holding it because the thoughts running through his mind weren't very pure.

But while they swam back to the other side, a power outage abruptly happened and they found themselves in a complete dark.

\- Oh great! Here goes our luck – Jo groaned.

The lifeguards advised them to exit the pool by the time they could find the reason behind the outage.

Jo sighed and exited the pool with Henry following close behind. Their eyes were quickly getting used to the dark and Jo walked toward the bench where their stuff was. She grabbed a towel and handed one to Henry.

\- Well, looks like our peaceful evening is being cut short – Henry stated

\- It looks like it! Well, maybe we could grab a bit and just chill somewhere in a park? What do you say?

She could see his smile even with the lack of lights

\- Sounds like a plan!

He walked back to the changing room and Jo noticed his watch glowing on the bench. She sighed! Again

\- Henry! Your watch!

She grabbed it and handed it to him.

\- Oh, thank you! I always seem to forget it!

\- Yeah always! You better watch it, in my opinion, with how much it's worth. I don't even understand how you even took it with you, anybody could have stolen it.

Henry grinned

\- There was just only you and me, Jo! And besides, it was hiding underneath our towels so it's fine!

Jo shook her head. The watch was glowing a lot!

\- Your watch seems fluorescent! Anyway! Let's change and eat!

 **###**

Even though their evening was cut short at the pool; they had a good time together in a nearby restaurant and rested some bit in a small park.

After all of this, Jo dropped Henry to the shop and none of them seemed to be ready to say goodnight to the other. Jo bit on her lips, like waiting for something to happen.

\- Thank you for the lift Jo! I guess I'll see you tomorrow at work then?

Jo just nodded and gave him a soft smile. Henry was ready to leave when he changed his mind. Jo thought something was going to happen but maybe she had too many high hopes.

\- You know Jo, how about you spend the night? Abe won't be here tonight and he'll be back only later in the morning.

The words escaped his lips before he could stop them. Jo was surprised and she felt her heart missing a beat just at the thought of being alone with him all night long. She blinked. She just couldn't think about this.

\- Huh. Well, I don't want to impose myself.

Henry quickly thought. Honestly, he had no idea what went through his mind that night but he couldn't bear the thought of having her far away from him.

\- Jo, it's fine, Abe is off and you will take his room! It's a long drive back to Washington Heights and I guess, after a long tough day, I'll feel better to know you're spending the night.

She gazed into his eyes. Long enough for them to feel the sexual tension filling up the car. This was the first time she was going to spend the night at his place, without being drunk or any state like that. And bonus point, Abe wouldn't be there to ruin it all. But she wasn't there to… She was going to sleep in another bedroom so what the hell was she thinking? Maybe she would regret this one if she was declining but she would hate herself if she wasn't?

Also, he needed to stop with the puppy's dog eyes because she was going to… "and screw it" - she thought

\- Okay! Thank you for the offer!

\- Good!

They felt the sexual tension all evening long. They sat down in Henry's lair to watch a movie they agreed to even after arguing for a while before finding one.

Jo then decided to tease Henry and threw a pillow on his face and they fought like two teenagers, crying with laughter. They had to clean up all the mess they made with the pillows and at a point, Jo just ended up sitting on the carpet, completely sore from the long day they had, the pool, the fight and all the cleaning. Henry heard her mumble something like she was too old for all this now. He softly laughed.

It was hard for them to let the other go even for the night, and Jo kept repeating herself she better sleep in her room all night long because it was tempting to sneak into Henry's. Especially since she was sleeping with his belongings. One of the NYPD's outfits.

Henry had changed Abe's blanket and sheets so Jo would be comfortable. She leaned on the doorframe, while he was leaning on his. Both rooms were facing the other, and they were thinking the same thing.

\- Thank you for inviting me over Henry! This is very nice of you!

\- Anytime Jo! Hope you'll sleep well

\- I sure will! Good night!

The night went well. Jo slept well but the temptation of sneaking into Henry's bedroom has driven her wild all night long.

Nonetheless, she managed to stay in her bed to avoid any bad choices that would embarrass both of them.

But when they woke up that morning, something felt entirely different. For an unknown reason, their bodies didn't seem to respond quite well to that new day.

\- Hmm, what is happening? we didn't drink last night – Jo moaned

She dragged her body to the bathroom and when she exited she found herself facing…herself. She blinked several times. What the hell? How and why?

\- Wait a minute…

Henry was looking at himself and none of them knew what to say. They just ran to the bathroom to make sure their brains weren't playing some kind of trick with them, because clearly waking up in somebody else body couldn't happen on a normal day.

And when they faced their reflection, they stared at each other and just screamed

\- What the hell?

It appeared they both have switched bodies. Henry was now Jo, and Jo was now Henry. And they had no idea how this happened.

\- This can't be! – Jo squealed, not quite believing something like that could even happen in real life

Henry was quiet for someone who was so classical. In fact, as an immortal, he didn't seem surprised at all that something like this could happen.

Jo was already partially done. She didn't ask to be in a man's body and she could feel the discomfort already. Henry still didn't say a thing and when she looked at their reflection, she saw him checking her own body out.

\- This is… rather unfortunate – he said with her own voice and she cringed some bits, did she sound that sappy?

\- Unfortunate? Henry, we swapped bodies! How do you call this unfortunate? This only happens in movies.

Henry shrugged

\- Oh well! A lot of things you would think happen in movies!

Jo frowned and noticed the way he was staring at her body. He seemed way too pleased with himself. He had removed the NYPD's jacket and was left in Jo's body with a white top and was cupping her boobs. Jo remained dumbfounded. What the hell was he doing?

Then he started to jump with them. Jo rolled her eyes.

\- Are you kidding me?

Hearing Henry's voice in her head while looking at her own body was so freaking weird. They were probably some part of a joke. Or even better, they were dreaming and she was hoping they would both soon wake up.

Henry kept jumping with her boobs and she just glared at him. The fact she was making faces that were his, wasn't making any of this serious at all.

\- Why are you all so obsessed with boobs? God damn it!

Henry bit on his lips.

\- Sorry! It's just... Getting used to this!

\- Why are you so quiet about this? I'm you! And you're me, there's absolutely nothing to laugh about!

Henry couldn't help himself and burst into laughing

\- I'm sorry but this is quite hilarious Jo! I have no idea how we went there but this is very funny!

Jo just sighed

\- Well! We'll figure this out, we'll have to leave for work before this goes any worse!

\- All right! I'll let you use the bathroom, I'll check and hope that Abe isn't home yet and get some breakfast ready!

He left the room with her body. She looked back at her own/his reflection. She made sure he wasn't near the bathroom and couldn't help herself and cocked a finger down the pants to check what was underneath and she seemed pretty satisfied with it.

\- Hmm! What a nice package you got there, Doctor Morgan!

The trip to the station was kind of awkward. Jo was driving in Henry's body and she couldn't stop shifting her weight on the seat. She had issues coping with that a body that wasn't hers and was getting more and more pissed by each mile because Henry was handling hers as he lived in a girl's body before.

Once they reached the station, they didn't have time to breathe or find a way to talk about how they would deal for the day, that the lieutenant stopped them because a suspect was waiting in an interview's room, Hanson was already in it and they needed to open a body downstairs.

\- What a way to start the day – Jo said gritting her teeth

When Reece saw who she thought was Henry pacing back and forth in front of the interview's room, she asked him

\- Don't you have a body to take care of? Jo and Hanson can handle here I think!

Henry stared at Jo and walked toward the lieutenant

\- Huh perhaps we shall let him assist, you know he's an observer.

Jo refrained the urge to slap her/his forehead. If they were in each other's bodies, they needed as much to act as their opposite selves and not themselves. And Jo wasn't in any way talking the way Henry just had with the lieutenant. Reece wasn't even blinking, to Jo's new choices of words.

\- All right but not too long, that body needs you!

\- Understood – Jo replied, glaring at Henry

She didn't have time to scold him, they had too many things on their plate already. So, she just let him walk in the interview's room, joining Mike on it, as she walked into the backroom.

All the time Henry was interrogating the suspect, Mike was giving him/her weird looks because the way he was asking questions was too much his usual British way. Jo was so done with him. She hoped nobody would ask them anything.

At a point, Henry started pacing as per his usual self and leaned on the chair, his back facing Jo. She started at her own backside for a long while, way too long and all of a sudden she felt something down her pants… Henry's body was reacting to hers, and she felt so uncomfortable about this.

\- Why, why is my own body turning me on?

Once the interview was done, Henry was first to walk into the back room and noticed Jo was glaring at him. What he has done again?

\- What is it?

She walked toward him and for the first time, she noticed the height difference between them. Was she really that short next to him?

\- Are you always like that?– she blurted out

\- Always like what? – he didn't understand

\- Are you always that aroused when you watch my ass, literally, in the interview's room? – she said while pointing out the obvious bulge in his pants

He brushed a strand of hair behind his/her ear and gave her the most beautiful smile she probably wasn't used to giving on a usual day

\- Well… To be completely honest? Yes! But I can control my desire and you obviously can't – he grinned.

Jo was now raising a long eyebrow with his face and now he understood why Lucas was so afraid of him

\- Oh yeah! Because I'm so used to being in a male's body in my everyday life.

Their argument was cut short when Hanson barged in and eyed them suspiciously

\- Detective, how may I help you? - Henry blurted out before anybody could say anything. Jo swore she was going to kill him before the end of the day.

\- Detective? Jo! Hello, it's me – he then looked at Henry – you two are spending way too much time together! Look what you're doing to her Doc!

Jo popped her shoulder on Henry's, her eyes speaking volume and he just faked a smile

\- Sorry, Mike! I'm not feeling like myself today.

If Jo didn't know Mike couldn't care less about anything fantastic, he would have busted them already. He just shrugged and looked at her.

\- Anyway, Doc, you've got a body to take care of, better do this before Reece comes at us!

Once he left, Jo looked at Henry

\- So how are we supposed to do this now?

\- Well, as you said, we're both in each other's bodies so we might stick to what the other is doing… - he smirked – do you know by any chance how to cut a dead body open, detective?

Jo stared at him. She noticed Henry didn't seem as afraid as he usually was when she was doing so but because she had his glare and it wasn't the same, he wasn't impressed.

\- I'm sorry but as smart as you are, not sure you're able to do my job as well

\- Probably better than you can do mine!

Jo's mouth dropped open. So, what now? He was in her body, and he also had her sass. Henry could see the rage she tried to hold. This wasn't a day to try and make a joke.

\- Honestly, Henry, you're lucky it's my body you're in right now!

They went down to the morgue and greeted Lucas who explained what happened to the body and what Henry needed to do.

Jo moved herself to the side of the body, having no idea what to do with it.

\- Doc? – Lucas started – is everything all right?

Jo couldn't do this. This was completely out of her reach. So, she stared at Henry, hoping for some help on this one. Henry ingeniously slid next to her and whispered.

\- Looks like Henry is a bit confused today. I think he needs an extra hand.

They both hated this but they had no choice or everything would just go wrong. Lucas was as confused as them, when to him, Jo wrapped her arms around Henry's middle, from behind, her hand gently resting on his and helping him out with the tools. Both of them trying to ignore the erotic-like situation they were in.

Henry was on his tiptoes and whispered in her ear

\- You don't seem that short next to me when I'm the one using that body

\- Shut up!

This is when Hanson decided to show up, and shared a look with Lucas who was just smirking.

What the hell was going on with them, today?

\- What are you two doing?

Henry let go of Jo's hands once the body was open. They had no idea what to say, so Lucas came to their rescue.

\- Henry is a bit off today

Hanson frowned

\- Yeah… they're both seem like it!

Jo knew there was no way she was going to handle this any longer. She wasn't an M.E and Henry wasn't a cop. They may have not been themselves today but they couldn't get a job that wasn't theirs, done. She stared as Hanson and blurted out.

\- You know what detective, I'm going with you on the field today while Jo here will take care of the autopsy.

Jo could see the relief in her own eyes. Somehow, she knew Henry would have lost it if somebody else was messing up his beloved autopsy.

Before Hanson had a chance to reply, Jo kept ranting

\- Jo and I lost a bet and so here we are stuck to do the other's job for a day.

She hoped by the next morning, their souls would have gained their bodies back. It was all random and somebody was probably just messing with their minds.

Henry smirked. Jo was pretty good at using his slangs. She was right! He needed to remember who he was for a day and make a lot of effort to speak the Jo Martinez way.

Hanson wasn't sure he heard all of this right. Were they rehearsing for some comedy show today?

\- What? Wait! You guys, things don't work like that here!

Henry cut him out

\- Don't worry Mike! We've been talking about this. Henry's going to be fine and I will too here. He showed me a couple of things sometimes after work, and I've got Lucas.

Hanson's eyes slowly travelled down from each of them, thinking they were completely out of their minds. They needed to stop spending so much time together.

\- Wow! But Henry has no idea how to use a gun and has no instinct of preservation.

Jo knew he had a point there

\- And the lieutenant is going to fire our asses if we do the hell we want in that station

Jo stepped in and smiled

\- Don't worry detective! Jo taught me how to! I'll be fine, you can even be surprised!

She winked at her partner who was very proud of how they were handling that mess so far. Hanson rolled his eyes.

\- Right! Surprised with you, Doc! Knowing you! Jo, I swear to God, if he dies, this is on you!

Henry quietly replied

\- I trust him!

Jo noticed he didn't force the words out of his/her mouth. The voice he used seemed natural. That's something she could have said.

Hanson knew these two were completely nuts together so he didn't even ask. He just walked away and grumbled.

Jo and Henry looked at each other with Lucas who wished he had grabbed the popcorn

\- Hope everything will go as planned – Jo muttered

Henry looked at Lucas

\- What about him?

Lucas wasn't even minding what they were saying, all he was expecting, was probably for them to start making out in the middle of the morgue.

\- We'll deal with him later! If he asks, you're just a good teacher – Henry replied finding this weird to wink at himself.

Seemed legit! They had no choice but do what they were used to, even though they weren't themselves.

\- Well, I'm going then!

Henry smirked

\- Henry!

Jo turned around and gazed at herself

\- I think I need your lab coat maybe.

Jo completely forgot she was dressed in Henry's clothes.

\- Right! Sorry about this!

She walked back to herself and draped the coat which was too large, over her shoulders. Their eyes locked when their hands brushed. This is how they realized the deep attraction they had for each other. On a normal day, they could get a hold of themselves but today wasn't a normal day and those weren't their bodies. They felt the endorphins emerging in a body they weren't used to be in and Jo quickly let Henry's hand go before this was going to get even more embarrassing for her… Men didn't need a lot to rise it up. Their cheeks warmed up and she quickly left the morgue, never noticing how much of the perfect show they've been to Lucas.

Luckily for them, the lieutenant was busy in a meeting and never found out about their little switch, literally.

During the autopsy, Lucas couldn't stop asking a hundred questions to "Jo" and Henry was just so done with him. He couldn't tell him what was happening, not without Jo, they had to tell him together and well this was so crazy… Probably crazier than his immortality… But something Lucas would enjoy if he was still in a film major.

When Jo came back with Hanson slowly walking behind her, Henry asked

\- How was the trip on the field?

Hanson looked exhausted. Henry bit on his lips. He probably didn't expect "him" to handle everything like a perfect cop.

\- I don't know how long you two spent together learning each other's jobs but damn Jo… The doc nailed it. We had to run behind a suspect, you should have seen him tackle the guy down… I was so stunned, I couldn't get anything done. Like… He's the one who even drove us back here… I never saw the doc drive ever since we've been working with him and I… I think I need something stronger than coffee for today!

He rubbed his forehead and noticed "Jo" not even blinking either. "She," had a smirk at the corner of her lips.

\- And how was it here? – his eyes drifting to the body opened the same way Henry was used to

\- I obviously had a good teacher too here – he answered proudly

\- If you want my opinion, more than a good teacher… I mean I've been his assistant for four years and I can't even reproduce exactly what he does and somehow you can do it… What did you guys do for this to be as perfect?

He had an accusing tone and Hanson wasn't sure he wanted to know how they learned. Gross! Better not!

\- Well, none of us are talking about this to Reece. We were lucky enough she had a meeting not to ask any question. I'm going back to the bullpen, you two gave me a headache with all this.

Jo and Henry shared an amused look. There was something fun to be the other, just to see their friends react to it.

Well, they still didn't know how they found themselves in that situation in the first place but the day wasn't over yet and they still needed to talk with Lucas, see if he had any theory.

 **###**

Later as the day went by Jo and Henry were saved by the bell because they were all stuck to do paperwork. They were trying so hard not to act like themselves, that small break would allow them to avoid any humiliating questions at least. So, Henry had to go back to the bullpen and Jo, back to the morgue but some things got in the way in his day as a woman…

He shyly walked to his own office, seeing Jo about to tear off his curls, probably wondering how he was dealing with so many medical terms.

He knocked

\- Erm… Jo… can we talk?

She looked up, partially frustrated. The kind of frustration he had when everyone was trying to convince him to get a cell phone. How could they all remain serious when he was making all these faces?

\- What is it, Henry? Don't you think my day is enough shitty like this?

\- Yes… Mine too for the record! We are both in that situation… But I might need your help with something.

She frowned. Henry Morgan needed her help. This was unusual. But again, nothing was usual today.

\- What is it?

He bit on his/her upper lips and she felt weak in the knees; did he always feel like this when she was doing it?

\- Huh… Well… - he rubbed her stomach – I'm discovering the joy of being a woman.

Jo rolled her eyes. This probably was the worst timing ever, as much for her than for him. She refrained the need to laugh because she would like to see how he was going to deal with this. Men always seemed to think women were making a lot of whole drama about their period. She completely forgot to warn him this could happen because she had her premenstrual syndrome a week ago and her breast has been hurting and stopped a day ago.

\- Ah well! At least you'll know how I feel every month. Do you have my purse upstairs?

He nodded

\- Let's go!

They walked toward Jo's desk and she whispered close enough just for him to hear it

\- There's a box of tampons, just grab one

He spent the next five minutes looking for the box in question, not quite finding it with all the mess Jo had in her purse. She rolled her eyes and removed the purse from his hands and quickly handed him the tampon. He stared at it and at her. Jo was losing her patience.

\- You take it or people are soon going to ask why a man is giving you a tampon.

He quickly grabbed it and headed for the bathroom. Jo leaned over her own desk and waited for him.

He came back literally three minutes later. She cocked one eyebrow at him. He couldn't have done this, that fast. Even she couldn't.

\- Are you done?

He scratched the back of his head

\- Actually…

Jo knew her own face so she got it right away. She sighed

\- Let me guess, you can't put it on?

\- I was never a woman before so yes… I can't… I tried but I have no idea how to… Sorry if I'm clumsy

Jo scoffed. But it was mostly nervous laughter. She wanted to kill anyone cursing them.

He kept her eyes on her

\- No!

\- Please! You know your own body, you're the only one who can help me there! And you know we must act fast before it gets even messier!

No way! She wasn't going to do this, she wasn't.

\- Oh, for f*ck's sake! You're in my body, it's just instinctive!

\- Apparently not!

Jo checked around them. Everyone was busy with paperwork, and Hanson was groaning with his head buried on it.

\- This day really can't get any worse!

They couldn't go together in the women's bathroom. There was a private one, in the hall, close to Reece's office. She took the purse and dragged Henry by the arm.

\- I hate everything today, you should know this

\- Duly noted!

They locked themselves in the bathroom and faced each other. They were flustered and Henry didn't seem to know what to do.

\- Henry! Remove the damn pants! This isn't going to work if you keep staring at me! I can't believe that!

He slowly removed his/her pants. Jo knew on the first day she didn't have much but still. The pants were now standing to Henry's ankles, and they were awkwardly looking at each other. Jo tried to get a hold of her own exposed body because obviously, there was a little someone down Henry's pants which liked the view.

\- Please, Henry, give me a hand there and spread your legs so I can do this very fast and remove the embarrassment we're both in!

She walked closer to her body as Henry tried to gain a balance by standing but didn't seem to know how to do so. She exhaled

\- Just sit!

She motioned the toilet seat! He did as she instructed and she kneeled in front of him with a tampon in her hand and moved it to that part… Henry was too nervous and so was she…

\- Relax! Henry, if my body is tensed, this isn't going to work and this is just going to get worse from here!

So, he inhaled and closed his eyes while Jo moved her fingers inside her own body and felt Henry's body perfectly responding… Well, he was aroused, that's the least she could say… And it was hard, literally, for her to play inside her own folds like it was nothing while being the man who was driving her wild.

What they didn't know was some random detective was waiting outside while they were busy arguing, and when she heard

\- Just let me put it inside!

She didn't know it was Jo and Henry but as she heard both voices, all she knew was that she didn't want to stand any further in front of that bathroom and decided just to use the women's.

Once Jo managed to insert the tampon in "Henry", she felt her own body's walls contracting and quickly looked up at Henry whose mouth was open like he was about to… She quickly covered her own mouth with his hand.

\- I know you haven't felt anything deep and this can be surprising at first but now is not the time to have an orgasm.

Jo felt like this was the hardest thing she had to do, in every way possible. She quickly stood up and washed her hands, while taking small deep breaths, because that thing between her legs needed to go back to sleep. Being a man sucked, for real! Henry was too busy looking at the tampon and understanding how to remove it and change it without pushing it further inside.

\- We need to talk to Lucas, this can't last! I'm tired of doing stuff I wouldn't do on a normal day, not with someone's else body! Ugh! And I really can't stand Henry Jr doing whatever it wants down there!

When Jo opened the door, she faced with no one else than Reece. Her or mostly Henry's eyes grew wide. She managed to block the entrance so Reece wouldn't see Henry as herself inside, doing whatever he was doing with her body.

\- Lieutenant! – she cleared her throat – what a surprise to see you here!

Reece raised a skeptical eyebrow

\- Yeah! I mean, I guess I happen to use the bathroom from time to time. Are you done?

Jo wasn't moving from the entrance and was making sure the door stayed half-closed

\- To be honest with you I am not feeling quite well so I think I'm just going to…

\- What are you doing? Are we going to spend the day in here or what?

Jo quickly closed her eyes. Henry would pay for this and whoever was responsible to get them in that situation.

He walked behind Jo and noticed Reece staring at them like she just witnessed somebody killing her dog or something

\- Oh well shit! – Henry really couldn't hold any of this time, and Jo kind of found this arousing to hear him curse with her own voice. The more she was thinking about this, the creepier it was getting.

Jo had planned to hold Reece as long as possible and get her away from the bathroom so she and Henry could leave and not raising any suspicion but now… She had a perfectly good idea of what was going through their boss's mind and nor that she could blame her.

Reece took a long deep breath and crossed her arms against her chest, looking at the two idiots standing awkwardly in front of her

\- Really now?

\- It's not what you think – they said simultaneously

The look on Reece's face was speaking volume about how much she wasn't playing this game.

\- Get off here you two!

They didn't even try and quickly exited the room but Reece stopped them before they ran away like thieves

\- My office! Now! I'll be there in five!

They shared a concerned look...

* * *

 _Again if you feel offended by this, get off that story! The next update won't take long because the story is written!_


	8. Chapter 8

_Thank you for your reviews! Glad you're not too bothered by that story lol. Well, the end of it is a lot sappy because truth to be told, I had no idea how to finish it so I went with something even more fantastic than the whole but eh, it's just a story after all and as I said, a parody anyway._

* * *

 _Chapter 2_

\- We're screwed! Thank you very much, Henry, for being so wise as per usual! – Jo hissed

Henry glared at her with the look she was used to giving to him when he wasn't listening and she quickly softened. She had no idea how scary she was when she was pissed. She had quite an effect on him then!

\- Like I could have guessed, the lieutenant would have walked in there just when we're in! Also, stop blaming me for everything, I don't think it's all entirely my fault

\- I never said it was! But if you have been able to put that damn tampon in the first place, we wouldn't be standing in that office now!

Henry rolled his eyes

\- If none of this situation happened, we would be having a wonderful day! And a nice reminder we still haven't figured out how and why we're like this!

She opened her mouth but Reece barged in and gave them the look they were both afraid of.

She paced back and forth in front of them, before sitting half of her bottom in her desk. She knew and God she was taking bets with the rest of the precinct, about Jo and Henry, but she just didn't think they would have the nerve to go that far…. And apparently, they've been very good at hiding it.

\- You know what! I don't care if you two are dating, honestly, I've seen it coming in a long time.

\- But we're not – they quickly defended

Reece kept staring at them. Her face indicated she wasn't buying it

\- Again! I don't care if you are! But please, you both aren't teenagers. You are two grown adults so if you could just avoid having sex at work, I would appreciate it! I could fire both of you right away! Like what the hell, were you two thinking? Don't you have a bedroom or something in one of your places?

If shame had a face, it would be Jo and Henry's.

Henry tried to explain

\- No, we… We weren't doing anything! Things are just a bit messy today and…

Jo had now a whole new definition of facepalming. She pinched her own wrist.

\- And she's not going to believe any more word we say so do me a favor and shut up now!

Reece noticed the change of tone in Henry's voice, which was totally unlike him.

\- I don't know what is happening if it's the recent relationship, the sex or anything else but I'm kind of surprised to hear you speak that way Henry and especially not seeing Jo reacting to this… You must be very patient with him. You guys are really different today, in any way if you ask me, and I mean with what I just caught...

Henry started to nervously laugh and Jo had to scowl him before they were getting themselves in deeper troubles.

\- Anyway – Reece added – no more sex at work, this is my last warning, am I clear enough?

Jo nodded

\- Yes very! Thank you for not firing us lieutenant!

Henry was about to argue but Jo didn't leave him one chance to do so and dragged him outside the office, far away from their boss. And once they were out of sight, Jo barked.

\- Once I'm back in that body, I'm going to kill you! Dead! Murdered! Stabbed!

Henry grinned. Because at least if she was doing so, she would find out about him. Which made him think… Now that she was in his body if anything was going to get any more wrong… He hoped his immortality was within his body and not only his soul… What if dying was the only way for them to get their bodies back to their places? Maybe the answer was lying somewhere in there? Jo in his body would need to sacrifice herself but since he was the one being immortal, the reset would happen, he would pass out in her body and the switch could happen… but he also had no guarantee any of this could work. So, he guessed, better not try it and besides, Jo would think he's gone completely mad! More than he usually was!

They headed for the morgue and each of them held Lucas by an arm not even giving him a chance to speak.

They closed the door of Henry's office and pushed on Lucas' shoulders to force him to sit and they both stood in front of him.

\- You know you two are super creepy when you look at me that way! I'm not sure what I've done in the last 24h.

\- You've done nothing – Henry reassured – we need your help!

\- Or your advice mostly – Jo added

Lucas seemed surprised they came looking for him for any advice. He smirked

\- I can just tell you two are trying to hide your relationship. You know I got it, you weren't very subtle all day long. Plus, talking that much like the other usually does… I see what you did there!

This would be a long talk.

\- Lucas! There's a perfectly good explanation as to why we've been acting like the other!

He waited for them to spill it

\- Look – Henry started – I'm not Jo

\- And I'm not Henry! – she added

\- Our bodies swapped – they said in unison

Lucas opened his mouth but quickly closed it, not sure what to say exactly. He pointed a finger at them and said.

\- Okayyy… What kind of drug you two are in? Because now it kind of makes sense for your weird behavior all day long.

If Lucas wasn't even believing them, this definitely would be harder.

\- Lucas, this is not a joke – Henry said with Jo's most serious face

The young assistant looked at both of them and nothing ever indicated that he was going to believe them

\- Honestly, I love everything that is SF related but you two are pushing a bit too far, in my opinion…

They sighed! Henry tried again.

\- Lucas! Do you really think Jo would be able to practice an autopsy the same way I do?

He didn't reply but sure enough, he had his doubts. Jo added up.

\- You once told me every M.E is like an artist and they have their own way of practicing an autopsy. Henry has its own… By the way, I know he's a bit off in his head – she felt his/her eyes on her – but he wouldn't speak as himself in the third person.

Lucas was now standing and didn't know what to think anymore

\- Jo is an excellent detective and I don't have the skill to use a gun or anything apparent to what she does daily. Even if we both had taught each other how to do so, it would have taken months or years to master all of this.

They could tell he was starting to believe them just because of the way they've been speaking. During the autopsy, Henry has been careful to try and speak like Jo.

\- Lucas! Please! You're the only one who has an open mind and has enough knowledge with everything that doesn't make sense, to help us find our way back to our own bodies!

Whether he was himself or Jo, Henry managed to convince his assistant. He sighed and asked.

\- All right! So, what happened?

They told him the story and at the end of it, Lucas just burst into laughing

\- So really? You guys just woke up like this? Switched into each other's bodies?

\- There's nothing funny about it – Jo slammed back

Lucas just shrugged

\- Anybody hearing that crazy story would think it's funny…. But since you two can't act out of your character, I guess I have to believe you anyway!

Henry rolled his eyes

\- Well, do you have any theory of how we can reverse things back to the way they are?

The young assistant wasn't done cackling

\- Well, I don't know, maybe the universe is trying to give you a hint! What if you just need to sleep together to reverse everything? Since your bodies will be connected?

Henry saw his body tensed and swore Jo was going to choke Lucas with her/his bare hands.

He held her before she was doing anything they could all regret.

\- We didn't sleep together to get in this situation in the first place – Jo hollered – what is it with everybody and sex today?

Henry cut it off

\- In Reece's defense, in her position, I would have thought something had happened too. Let's be honest, this was really bad timing for the two of us!

\- No need to dig deeper, Henry!

Lucas frowned

\- What does that mean?

\- Nothing! – they both replied

Since bodies swap jokes were retarded, Lucas held his sarcasm and suggested

\- Well, something must have triggered it! What were you doing before you went to bed, last night? Anything! You were together, right? In all stories, I've read or shows I've watched, the ones who swapped bodies were always at the same place at the same time.

Jo sighed

\- Yes, we were together! And we haven't done much! Like we were at the pool, then the power went off and we just grabbed a bite and chilled at the park – she didn't feel the need to add she slept at Henry's. Or they would never hear the end of it and Lucas would think about sex all over again.

Henry was quite certain he saw the light above Lucas's head when Jo mentioned the power outage.

\- Do you think the power could have done it? I saw your face when Jo mentioned it!

Lucas nodded

\- It could be! I mean, that's the only weird thing that happened last night and since you were in a pool… Like I don't know, some electricity must have been running through both of you and the switch happened while you were asleep – he raised his arms – but I'm no expert in the area so I'm just presuming!

Jo was completely lost

\- So, what does that mean? Like we're supposed to find another power outage and boom, everything is back to normal?

Henry wasn't convinced at all and neither was Lucas

\- I'm not sure it's that simple. You two must be triggered something else to get it back to the way it is!

Jo and Henry shared a look. They both feel like they were too old for that kind of stuff. And Henry knew what he was talking about.

\- Maybe you two should get back to the pool and wait for something to happen but I can't tell you if this is the right way to do so… But since something seemed to have happened there.

Jo felt the headache coming in

\- There I thought going to bed would be solving all of this by tomorrow! What can I say? Let's go back to the pool tonight and we'll see what happens, what do you think?

Henry had no other options so he agreed! Lucas didn't say one more word but he was still thinking that connecting their bodies could also solve it. But this was just his interior shipper speaking.

 **###**

A bit before going back to the pool, they both decided to stop to their own place but still in each other's bodies and they didn't seem very much aware of it.

Henry as Jo walked to the shop and climbed the stairs to the apartment where Abe was reading the newspaper and seemed quite surprised to see Jo. He casually walked to his son.

\- Good evening Abraham – and he as she dropped a kiss to the top of his head

Abe tore off the newspaper in two, not believing what just happened. He stood up as "Jo" was heading to Henry's bedroom.

\- Wow wow! What's going on? Jo! Hello!

Henry stood frozen and slowly turned around on his heels!

\- Not like I mind being greeted by a hot and beautiful woman, I should be so lucky at my age! But what are you doing here? And where's Henry?

Abe internally rolled his eyes at the thought his father probably went for a swim again. Henry scratched his/her forehead.

\- Oh! Right! With all this, I almost forgot I'm Jo today!

Abe started at whom he thought was his father's partner. And he did long enough. Henry opened his mouth and Abe walked to him, slowly rubbing his shoulders.

\- All right kid! What happened? What did you drink before coming here? Are you sick? You look a bit awkward truth to be told! If Henry did something inappropriate in front of you… - the only thing he could think about was his father dying and nothing else.

Henry frowned and shook his head

\- No! Abe! Hold on! I know it sounds insane but I'm me, Henry! For whatever reason, Jo and I; we swapped bodies today and we're about to go back to the pool to try and reverse the situation where all this mess seemed to have happened!

Abe blinked several times and sighed

\- Man! I don't know what Henry put you into again but this is stronger than anything else he dragged you into!

Henry hated this! He hoped this was the last that he was going to turn into somebody else, even though that somebody else, was one of the sexiest women he ever met in years and that her body was perfectly reacting to his and she was well damn built and… He needed to focus.

\- Look, Abe, I'm me, whether you believe me or not but I'm already immortal, I guess at that point, one less or more insanity!

When the word "immortal" reached his/her lips, Abe felt his arms dropped all along his body and nodded

\- Okay! All right! I got it! You're Henry! Because you're too much of a coward to tell the kid the truth so yup, definitely not Jo!

Henry wasn't sure how to take the last statement but at least, Abe believed him

\- Now, what the hell? – his son yelled

Henry pinched the bridge of Jo's nose

\- I have no idea Abe! Lucas suggested it might be the fact there was a power outage yesterday at the pool and our souls or whatever must have switched while we were asleep! And we thought perhaps going back there could help reverse the situation!

Abe said nothing about Lucas knowing. Like, obviously, he was the king of all things weird and supernatural.

\- All right… I'm confused but do what you have to do…it sounds completely…

\- Crazy? Yes… We both know this but it happened! As I said with being me… I guess everything can happen

Abe seemed to be considering the same thing as his father earlier

\- And what if she dies in your body? Like do you think this could work to get you both back?

Henry shrugged

\- This crossed my mind but there's no way I can make sure this won't kill her for good and I don't want to risk her life, even though she's been wanted to kill me a lot… - he stopped in his tracks… Wait, they were going to get back to the pool but he had… His or mostly her period… They just couldn't do this – excuse me a moment Abe!

He quickly ran to the phone and Abe tried not to mind Jo's boobs bouncing here and there. He shook his head. He was better not to think about Jo that way, really not!

Abe heard him/her, whatever, arguing with Jo on the phone about some period thing. He had enough. He wished he didn't hear that last part. He exited the room and headed for the kitchen, where his mind would be in peace and not full of insanities.

\- Henry! Nobody forces you to put on a swimsuit and get in the water! But a tampon can be used in it anyway! We're not going to postpone this, we're going back to that pool tonight! Period!

She laughed at the pun.

\- Oh really, very funny Jo!

\- Don't be that grumpy! Now you know what it feels to be me during that time!

Henry thought it could have been explaining her mood since she was the one supposed to have her period, somehow it was still playing with her mind but he'd rather not mention this! He already felt like somebody was tearing off her uterus in half and he wondered how women managed to handle this every month! He already had great respect toward them but made it double now!

\- So, are we any good? You're not going to lie in your bed and cry in your corner because of your hormones, right?

\- I'll be there – he replied with a sigh, he did a lot of this today

\- Good! See you in a few!

Jo had kept his watch, of course, she did but he didn't want to keep her cell phone for obvious reasons so here they were hoping nobody would call her.

 **###**

They later met at the pool, exactly at the same time they did the previous day. But, how unlucky or lucky would they be to have another power outage and solve all of this?

They stood in front of the entrance and looked at each other

\- Do we have any choice left now? – Jo exclaimed - wishing she would just be back in her bed now.

\- It's worth a try!

Before they stepped in, they heard somebody stifling a laugh and clearing their throat. They turned around to see an old small lady grinning. There was no else around and she seemed just to have appeared out of nowhere.

\- Huh, can we help you? – Henry asked in the most Jo's way possible

\- You two are in quite the comedy today, aren't you?

They shared a look. The old lady walked toward them and checked them out and chuckled.

\- Ah! I didn't mean to curse anyone! I guess my spell didn't go quite as planned.

What now?

\- What spell? – Jo asked in a very accusing tone

\- I didn't mean to do it! I was practicing at home and I've been feeling like two souls weren't in their bodies today so it attracted me to you two…

At that point, they both wondered if they were part of a big hidden camera and somebody would walk behind them and yell "cut".

That old lady seemed like she was completely from another time.

\- I wanted to fix it after the power outage! The trigger is in your watch young… Boy… Girl… whoever usually owns the watch.

Jo pointed at Henry

\- She does, I mean he… Since you know we're not ourselves. So, what do we need to do with it?

\- You don't need to get back in the pool! The outage was just electricity running through the watch and you both touched it within five seconds so this is why your bodies swapped…

Jo swore she wasn't going to watch any SF movie for the next decade. She had enough of all that bullshit.

\- So that's it? – she cringed – we just need to have the watch get run by electricity, so you do whatever spell you did yesterday to get us in that situation, we touch it and tomorrow, we're back to ourselves?

The old lady just had an awkward smile now and Henry knew something wasn't going to work if they were going to do the same trick they did the day before

\- You said you wanted to fix it… You never told us if you went through the end of it? – Henry asked

It looked like she knew he would ask

\- I tried but it failed… And I figured out why. It's just because of you two

They didn't get it

\- how so? – Jo asked

She smiled

\- It's your connection! I tried, really tried to reverse it when I realized your bodies just decided to swap with the other. And I realized, your souls are just sending both of you a message! We can fix it with the watch, yes… But in order to get the spell through it, you both need to acknowledge what you feel for the other! And this doesn't have to go with words.

Jo and Henry had no idea what this meant… Or they just didn't want to face it. The old lady kept smiling.

\- Being in each other's bodies, haven't you two notice anything different?

\- Yeah, I was a man and he was a woman… What else did we need to notice? – Jo asked sarcastically

\- You know what I'm talking about!

They once again felt the tension in a body that wasn't theirs. As much as they tried to ignore it, it has been playing and killing them inside, all day long.

Jo muttered

\- Well… I did see that Henry…. Is… I mean obviously, his body is responding to mine…

\- And hers is too – he replied in the same quiet tone

The old lady nodded

\- Hmm hmm! I'm pretty sure I'm giving you an extra hand here. You two have been dancing around each other for a year, and you're very much aware of it. You wanted something yesterday but none of you acted. Life is short and you should enjoy every bit of it!

Jo spotted Henry moving closer to her and she felt his body tensed, tensed with desire, with anticipation.

\- Who are you exactly? – Henry asked

\- Nobody! Just an old lady who can't always get her spells right! But we must act quickly, or you will be stuck in each other's bodies for much longer if not forever.

Okay, this wouldn't be good at all for business! And for anyone for that matter! And Jo probably didn't ask to be immortal or stuck in a man's body. With all the faces, she's been doing all day long, Henry was pretty sure it was the last she was going down that road. On his end, he enjoyed being in hers. But that strange old lady was right… Maybe it was about time to do something with that relationship they never acted on for about a year

Henry slowly removed his own watch from his own clothes and took his own hands in Jo's.

\- Let's try something – he said

He moved his watch all around both of their necks and looked at himself straight in the eyes. Jo looked at her big brown eyes and knew this was the look she always had when she wished Henry was kissing her like she was begging him to do so but every time something was stopping them.

She took a step forward in his body. If he never made the move, well she would do it. It was super awkward because she was somehow going to kiss herself without being herself.

\- Do you think this is going to work? - she asked in a sweet soft voice

\- Hopefully – Henry replied in a voice he couldn't recognize as its own and not because he wasn't himself

She leaned in and he wrapped his/her arms around his own neck and the kiss was sweet and powerful, so much they never noticed the huge lightning enveloping the watch and themselves, in a glow that would blind any people walking by. When the light slowly disappeared, they let each other's lips go and looked at each other for a long while.

The old lady was now gone and they wondered if she was ever there at all. Jo was the first to open her mouth.

\- I don't know about you but I feel like I'm back in my body!

Henry looked at himself and what he saw were Jo's eyes on him, giving him that teasing smile. It felt good to be back to himself. Jo's body was a tough one but an interesting take. And now he knew what to expect with it. He smiled back at her.

\- We certainly most are.

He wrapped her in his arms and rested his chin on top of her head. He smirked! It also felt good to be back, being the tallest! Jo was so tiny next to him, it was adorable. And the height difference wasn't that huge but this helped him see how fragile the woman he loved was.

Jo never told Henry a thing but she had felt all sorts of things in his body, despite being aroused as hell by her own and she knew what to expect with him once they would go to that place Reece thought they already went…. And she would love it. But something else has been different, she felt the weight of the world he was carrying and she felt like his body was so strong, like he wasn't growing… old? She nodded! He had a story to tell her about, but she wasn't going to pressure him to do so!

She finally figured that crazy old lady wasn't anywhere to be seen

\- Where did she go by the way? The grandma who cast that spell on us?

Henry shrugged

\- I don't know! She was gone as fast as she appeared! She might have done this to teach us a lesson! So, to start, how about I take you out on a date, detective?

A wide smile spread across Jo's face and she threw her arms around his neck, rubbing her nose against his

\- I would love this, Henry! As long as we remain in our bodies!

They left and walked back hand in hand to the nearest restaurant. What they didn't know was the old lady watching them in a transparent halo. She smiled and whispered.

\- You're going to be happy with Jo, Henry! She's the one! And you two just needed that little trick to make it work!

The halo changed back to some long and beautiful blonde hair before disappearing all for good!

* * *

 **Author's note** : _When Jo faked threatened Henry to kill him to the point of stabbing him lol, it was inspired by a gif on Twitter._

 _As for the end, you probably guessed who tricked them. At that point, they needed some exterior help ;). She appeared as a completely different person, nobody would have been able to recognize her, not even Henry._

 _Also, I have a couple of other ideas for AU stories but I need to work on them but just so you know this isn't the last of it :)_


End file.
